If Only I Knew
by KayleighOx
Summary: If only I knew why I felt this way...  The scar on Jackson's neck meant alot more then Jackson and Derek had hoped, the two characters have to come together and learn how to survive Lucium, an evil creature who is interested in their child, but will it be everything they hoped? Warning M-preg, If you don't like those fics, don't read.
1. Demented

If only I knew why I felt this way, if only I knew how one person could change my life...

Jackson groaned when his alarm buzzed by the side of him, he didn't want to get up, he couldn't face anyone today. He felt like shit, the scar on his neck had been causing him pain since it was marked there, he didn't understand how it happened or even why for that matter. Okay yes he may have deserved it at the time, that Derek guy looked like shit and Jackson obviously couldn't help himself he had to provoke the maniac, but he needed answers, he needed to know why McCall was suddenly the star player, the one everyone talked about, he couldn't just pretend they didn't talk about him, no matter how many times Danny told him he was still the best but it didn't matter to Jackson because nothing he did was good enough he needed everyone to believe he was the best and most of all he needed to believe it too.

Jackson carefully took off the bandage that had been covering the scar, it was covered in mucky brown stuff that could have been dried blood, he didn't know nor want to know. Jackson winced when he took one look at the thing that had been causing him agony plus many other things he didn't want to think about. He needed it to heal, and maybe that would heal the dreams he had been having, they weren't exactly nightmares but they weren't Jackson's idea of a fluffy dream. Someone had been chasing him but he couldn't tell who and every time the person had almost become visible he'd wake up. He didn't even know if the dreams were the scar's fault, I mean that's crazy, its not as if the scar is possessing him, no again that's just crazy. Perhaps he should ask Derek, he couldn't believe he just thought that, Derek's a sociopath who scares the hell out of him, he couldn't just walk up to him and ask him if the scar he gave Jackson, while pinning him against a wall that doesn't even look human by the way, was giving him strange dreams, No he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't ask Derek, for anything.

Jackson quickly showered and changed, he then took off for his morning jog and decided to forget about the scar, he was jogging to a slow pace, daydreaming about how McDonalds and Burger King are different, when he saw something in the forest next to route he was going through. What the hell he thought, a black shape was moving at the same pace right next to him, like something was watching him, following him. No it couldn't be, he was just be paranoid, nothing was watching him he thought but then suddenly the black shape disappeared, like into thin air or perhaps it moved so quick he couldn't see it.

Christ now he definitely was going crazy, he stared at the forest for a couple more seconds, wondering whether to go have a look since he couldn't see anything but trees from here but then suddenly he heard a familiar voice shout his name, ''Jackson, Hey over here'', it was Danny, he gave a quick wave and started jogging towards his best friend with a feeling of relief over him, what was wrong with him lately he hated being alone but not for sad reasons like being heartbroken or some stupid reason Lydia would use, he actually felt scared most of the time for reasons even he didn't know. ''Hey'' Danny repeated, ''I thought I'd join you on your morning jog, i know you always come this way, hope you don't mind'', Danny said. ''Nope of cause not Dan, glad to have the company'' Jackson replied, and he sure was glad Danny was there, he didn't feel like being on his own at the moment after seeing that thing in the forest, the thing he is not even sure he'd seen.

God he was going crazy, and at the word crazy he felt his hand reach across to the scar on his neck, he really needed this to heal soon, so his life could get back to normal and he didn't have to feel anxious every time he left the house. ''You okay there?'' Danny asked obviously worried about his friends sudden silence, 'Yep lets go Dan, try and catch me if you can'' Jackson replied and with that they took off chasing each other down the street, laughing like complete idiots. Jackson loved times like this when he didn't have to worry about weird scars or strange dreams or even Derek, he couldn't think about Derek right now, the guy scared him but for some bizarre reason, Jackson felt curious about Derek, he felt like he was going to be seeing alot more of him, he didn't know why he felt this he only knew that he actually wanted to see Derek again, but he couldn't think about this right now, he needed to leave these thoughts for later, and that's what he decided to do, he wouldn't think about Derek now, he had to figure it all out. ''Ha ha, got you'' Danny said partially breathless, ''Okay you win'' Jackson managed to say, trying to catch his breath, ''Hey you've gotten pretty fast Dan, I mean for a gay guy'' Jackson told him grinning, and at that Danny pushed his best friend playfully into a bunch of bins and ran off not before saying ''I'll show you have fast I can run, come on Jacks thats see how much of a man you really are'', Jackson pulled himself up from the bins and ran after his friend. Yes he really loved times like this.


	2. Intimidated

Derek's POV

Derek paced around the remains of his house, he had being do this for about half an hour, just pacing slowing thinking about what he had done. He had almost been caught today following the kid, but he had to know, he had to know if it was him that had been scratched, Derek had wanted answers but now he wished be hadn't bothered at all, how could he be so stupid he thought, he had scratched the kid! Derek knew what this meant, the kid was going to turn. Great another pup he had to watch out for, only this was different Derek wasn't even the Alpha he had only heard of one cause where a beta turned a human into a werewolf and that was centuries ago. It was almost impossible but Derek had been ill that day and that meant big trouble, not only was the kid going to turn because of him, he was going to be in love with Derek.

The venom in Derek's claws when he scratched Jackson was a million times worse then it normally is, this meant that anyone who would have had even the slightest bit of it would not only turn but would crave the venom when they did turn, it meant that Jackson would fall for the person that the venom belonged to and that was Derek. What was he going to do, he couldn't just let the kid turn by himself, no if Jackson is an arse when hes human, hes going to be an even bigger dick when hes a werewolf, who knows what he would do. Derek had to watch him, follow him until he turned but he was going to need help, who could he call, he didn't have any friends or even any family left, he was completely alone on this, no wait there was someone but why would he want to help Derek, he had been a complete dick to him, well he did deserve it sometimes for being such a whiny and pathetic excuse for a werewolf, but right now Derek needed help and Scott was the only one who could help him. At this Derek ran to his car and started the engine as quickly as he could, he then sped of toward Scotts house, Yes Scott was the only one who could help him.

Derek pulled up outsides Scott's house in merely 5 minutes, he had driven like a maniac not caring if he had hit anything that got in his way. It was still early Scott would probably still be in bed, god the kid was lazy. Derek got out of his car and ran to Scotts window, he knew where it was as this wasn't the first time he was going to do this, Derek jumped up to the open window, thinking that the kid should really shut it through the night but was really glad that he didn't. As Derek scanned Scotts bedroom for the kid he saw two shapes in the bed, crap was it the wrong room or had Scotts been lucky last night, Probably not. The two shapes under the duvet began to move clearly not liking the sound of the bump where Derek had landed in the room. Just has the duvet was pulled from over the shapes, Derek saw Scotts messy hair and then something he was not expecting, Scotts annoying friend Stiles sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Derek turned away from them, this was not a sight Derek wanted to see, Scott and Stiles in the same bed, probably having a girly sleepover. ''What the'' he heard Stiles say, Derek turned back around to see Stiles staring straight at him, a worried expression on his face. Scott then began to wake up ''Stiles, what's wrong man, what time is it'' Scott asked, 'Umm I think you should see this'' Stiles replied not taking his eyes of Derek. With that Scott sat up and looked at Stiles and then at Derek finally noticing he was there. ''Good morning'' Derek said smirking, he loved how scared he made people feel, it made him feel in control. ''What the hell are you doing here Derek'' Scott asked. Derek really didn't want to say this, ''I need your help'' he said quietly not even sure they heard but as Scott and Stiles turned to face each other, he was pretty sure they heard and they were clearly as surprised as he was. Scott got out of the bed and walk around to stand opposite Derek, Stiles had only moved but didn't stand just sat at the end of the bed. ''How could you possibly need our help, and why would I help you'' Scott spat a little harshly but with a worrying tone to his voice. ''Look Scott, I know I'm not your favourite person right now but I really need your help, and if you think you know what's best for you, you will help me'' Derek replied not really caring if he scared him more, He knows that he should be nice to Scott but he really wasn't amused right now and they were running out of time. ''What do you need help with'' Stiles asked, ''forgot where you buried your bone'' He continued smirking, No Derek really wasn't amused he glared at Stiles which made the boy look away and then he finally said ''The day I was shot, I had went to your school looking for you, but I found someone else instead,'' Derek really didn't know how to say this, ''I scratched that Jackson kid and now hes going to turn into a werewolf and fall in love with me and hes probably going to go on a rampage when I reject him and then well he'll kill alot of people and we need to make sure that doesn't happen, Derek said without breathing.

Scott and Stiles looked at him like he was crazy, Stiles tried to speak probably think of something stupid to say instead he closed his mouth, there was a long silence before Derek finally growled getting annoyed, ''Well say something!'' he spat. The boys just looked at him before Scott finally said, ''How can he turn, I mean I thought only Alpha's could turn people, I don't understand'', Derek was glad someone had said something, ''Its a long story, look the venom in my claws were really lethal that day because I was so ill, therefore it didn't kill Jackson like it normally would, it injected itself into his blood stream, it doesn't normally happen but it did so I need your help'', 'Hey now Jackson is the one on drugs'' Stiles said smirking, clearly amused by the situation, Derek just ignored the idiot and said ''I need your help to watch Jackson, we need to be there when he turns so we can stop him from doing anything stupid, you know how clumsy new werewolves are'' he clearly aimed this at Scott, who was not impressed, he gave Derek a dirty look. ''Okay we will help you'', Scott told him. ''but you need to promise to not be such an arse'' Scott said, ''And stop wearing the same shirt all the time'' Stiles added trying to make a joke, clearly not a good one. Derek rolled his eyes, ''okay, I will try'' he said. Scott accepted this and asked ''what should we do'', ''Okay this is the plan'' Derek said. He was glad he didn't have to do this on his own, he couldn't just leave Jackson to get himself killed, even though he didn't love him like Jackson was going to love Derek, he still sort of cared for him, I mean this is the first pup Derek would have made, he winced at the idea and carried on talking to Scott and Stiles about the plan.

Jackson's POV

Man could this day get any worse, Jackson just finish his 3rd math lesson of the day, and now he had to go to lacrosse training, feeling like crap he really shouldn't have ran with Danny this morning, it really took alot out of him. He was feeling like shit and he looked it too, every so often someone would come up to him and ask ''Jackson are you okay?'' or ''Man you look like hell'', yes thank you very much for pointing that out, sometimes Jackson actually hated being popular, everyone notices everything you do and days like this is when Jackson really can't handle anything or anyone, he nearly punched some dude who pushed in the line at lunch, Danny had to hold him back ''What the hell man, calm down'', Danny had yelled at him, Jackson had just walked off before he turned on Danny too. He couldn't help it everything got under his skin and the scar on his neck wasn't helping much either, it stung like hell. Jackson had already changed the bandage a million times today it was getting worse, he thought that he should make an appointment to see a doctor but he wouldn't know what to say, 'yer umm this guy scratched me with something and now I'm having dreams', The doctor would probably send him to a metal ward.

''Jackson'', his name being called stopped him from his thoughts, he knew the voice he just didn't want to turn around, ''Jackson'', the person called again. For fuck sake, Jackson finally decided to turn around, ''What the hell do you want McCall?'' Jackson said bitterly, ''I was umm.. just wondering umm..'', Scott began, ''Spit it out, I don't have all day'' Jackson spat, Man he needed to punch something, ''Okay well I need to talk to you'', Scott finally managed to say. Jackson glared at him, ''TALK THEN'' he yelled, he didn't mean to shout it so loud but McCall really was being an annoying twat and he really didn't feel good. Scott jumped back in surprise, he looked like he just wanted to run away but finally he says ''Okay umm but we can't talk here though we need to talk in private'', Jackson rolled his eyes, he really wasn't getting anywhere, he knew McCall didn't have anything interesting to say and if he didn't go now he would probably knock him to the ground, which actually wouldn't mind doing, ''Look, Jackson please I really need to talk to you'', he sounded worried. ''Fine lets go'', Jackson really didn't have any energy in him to argue anymore. Scott followed Jackson out to the parking lot until they reached his Porsche, ''Wait umm.. I can't'' Scott began before Jackson cut him off, '' What never skipped school before McCall, You wanted to talk to me in private, so stop being such a pansy and get in the car'', This was going to be a long night. Scott walked around to the passenger door and got it, Jackson skidded out of the parking lot and sped onto the highway, ''Right we are alone now, talk'', Jackson told him, ''Okay this is going to sound crazy but your turning into a werewolf'', Jackson stopped the car rather harshly nearly knocking his head onto the wheel, ''What the- you made me skip school to tell me some crazy bullshit you- man you better get out of the car and stop fucking me around before I kick your screwed up arse'', ''Look Jackson, I know it sounds crazy but the scar on your neck'', Scott couldn't finish as Jackson began to yell, ''GET OUT OF MY CAR YOU DRUGGED UP FREAK'', Scott looked terrified he tried to say something but just keep opening and closing his mouth, he finally gave up and got out of the car. Jackson didn't even wait for him to close the door he just started the car and sped off, Man he was angry, what the hell is McCall on hes even crazier then him, Jackson then realized what Scott had said last ''The scar'' he repeated and brought his hand up to the mark, ''This doesn't make any sense'', he told himself, why would McCall say those thing, I mean a werewolf that's just crazy, was he a werewolf, Jackson could have hit himself for saying that, of course he wasn't a werewolf, McCall is on drugs that's why hes been acting weird, but how did he know about the scar?

Jackson couldn't deal with this right now, he was in agony, he took a turn on his left and pulled up into the forest by the road, all he knew was that he needed some time to be alone. Jackson got out of the car and went to his trunk, he pulled out a bottle of vodka, he knew it was a good idea to keep bottles in there for emergencies like this, he almost wanted to give himself an applause but that would be weird. Jackson shut his trunk with the bottle in his hand and slumped down against a tree, he needed this, he needed to forget his life for a few hours so he started to drink the bottle. Jackson didn't know how much he had drunk but he started to feel dizzy, this was what he wanted, he took a few last sips of the bottle before he finally saw the darkness, Jackson collapsed dropping the bottle as he lay down next to the tree.

Derek's POV

Derek walked past the badly parked Porsche and glanced at the kid laying on the ground, he looked peacefully like he was sleeping but Derek knew that wasn't the case. He walked over to Jackson and pick him up slinging him over his shoulder carefully, he walked back to the car, trying to hold Jackson up at the same time. He gently placed Jackson on the back seats, man the kid looked cute, no he did not just think that, he couldn't think that! Derek fished the keys out of Jackson's jacket and sat in the driver's seat, he then started the car and drove off. Derek pulled up outside his house, he moaned when he realized there wasn't exactly any where the kid could go as the house was messed up, instead of slinging Jackson across his shoulders again he carried him in his arms like a groom carrying his newlywed wife. Derek carried Jackson up the stairs and placed him into his bed, the kid would totally freak when he woke up but Derek didn't care right now he just slung down into his armchair and watched Jackson sleep, ''Man this is going to be harder then I thought'', he mumbled to himself.


	3. Acceptance

Jackson's POV

Jackson groaned at the throbbing in his head, how much had he drunk last night he carefully sat up holding his head and covering his eyes he didn't want to see any bright lights, that would only make it worse. Jackson rubbed his eyes and slowly removed his hands revealing his blood shot eyes, he wasn't concentrating he just looked at the duvet that was over him, ''What the'' he began to say. Jackson quickly looked up realizing he wasn't in his room, where the hell was he. Jackson glanced around the messy room, there was only a bed which he was in and an arm chair in the room. He started to panic when he heard someone cough from outside the door, who was that? OMG what if he was kidnapped and now some serial murderer was going to finish him off, he had to get out. Quietly as he could Jackson pushed the duvet away and carefully got out of the bed, he stood on what seemed to be a wooden floor. Jackson didn't get very far when the floor creaked he cursed himself and tried to figure out what to do next. He could jump out the window but he didn't know how far up he was or if even the window would open, serial killers are normally smart about these things. Just as Jackson was trying to figure out his escape, the door creaked open and Jackson gasped at the sight he did not expect to see.

Derek was standing by the door staring at him intently, they both just stared at each other before Jackson finally managed to say ''Oh God - please don't hurt me- look I -'', ''Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you, Christ', Jackson stared at him he didn't know what to do, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought he was going to have an heart attack. He reached his hand around to his neck and smoothed the scar that was now radiating with heat and pain. Derek seemed to move at the sight of this and came closer to Jackson, ''Let me have a look at that'' Derek asked, 'W-what, its fine'' Jackson managed to say. ''Just let me look okay, I'm not going to do anything'', Derek stood even closer to Jackson so close that there chests almost touched which made Jackson's heart beat even faster for reasons other then fear, he pulled Jackson's head down gently and looked at the scar, Jackson heard Derek take a deep breath. ''Look Jackson I know you freaked out yesterday by what Scott said'', Jackson rolled his eyes Man not this again. ''Buts its true your turning into a werewolf, this scar its painful right?'', Jackson didn't know whether to answer him he didn't know what to say yes the scar was painful but that didn't mean he was turning into a werewolf. ''Your c-crazy, I'm not a w-werewolf okay'', He looked straight into Derek's eyes who had not stopped looking at him, wow Derek was beautiful, wait why did he just think that, what's wrong with him he can't possibly find the guy that absolutely terrifies him attractive, that just so wrong.

Derek's POV

This kid really wasn't going to believe a word he said, he was terrified. Derek could smell the fear on him plus a hint of arousal, which meant he was going to turn sooner than Derek thought. There was only one way that Derek could prove to the boy that he was going to be a werewolf and that was to show Jackson his true self. ''Don't be scared okay, I'm going to show you what I am'', Derek could see the confused expression on Jackson's face. Derek shut his eyes and thought hard, he felt his body changing, the hair stood up on his neck and his fingers burned for a second before he felt the nails rise. Derek could feel the stretching of his clothes and they finally ripped off of his changing body. He bent his head and lifted it back up when he felt the bones strengthen, he completed the transformation by kicking off his shoes to watch the feet enlarge, He heard a whimper escape from Jackson and he had almost forgotten he was there, Finally Derek looked up to see Jackson's shocked expression, he looked like he was going to faint which Derek really hoped would not happen. ''This is who I am, and this is what you will become'', Derek told him.

Jackson didn't say anything he just stared at Derek before finally nodding, ''O-okay'' was all he said and that was enough for Derek to change back to his human form, He was surprised he had not ran or screamed, he took the transformation pretty well, he quickly pulled on new clothes realizing that the ones he had worn were ripped, he looked up at Jackson who was still staring at him but looked away embarrassed when Derek caught his eye. He actually felt sorry for the kid, it wasn't his fault he liked Derek it was the wolf that was growing inside of him, he felt sorry for him because he was just a confused kid who probably wouldn't have dreamed of liking another guy. He felt sorry for him because Jackson could never know that Derek liked him back, it wasn't a good idea for them to be together, instead Derek would have to hide his true feelings and that scared him. ''What happens now?'' Jackson asked, he had started to calm down at bit but his heart was still beating fast. ''You're going to turn soon Jackson, and then you will have to deal with things that are going to be tough, like the transformation and your feelings'' The kid seemed to blush at the mention of his feelings.

Jackson's POV

Why does he make me feel like this, why do I like him for its not as if hes the nicest guy around, god no hes one of the most arrogant and meanest guys I have met so why do I feel this way. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, I realized that there had been a silence for almost 5 minutes, God I needed to concentrate. ''I-umm yer'', STOP talking like that I told myself, I sounded like a scared 5 year old, but I was scared. I was scared of what he just turned into, I was scared of what I'm going to turn into and I'm petrified of what's going to happen now. ''Look, I think I should go now, its- my parents will be worried'' I told him trying to sound brave, ''Okay Jackson but I need to keep a close eye on you, here take this it has my number on there, if you feel weird or think your turning call me okay?'', I looked at the card he was holding before finally taking it and nodded. I walked around him and went through the door, I looked at the stairs that strangely were actually all in one piece, it seemed they were the only thing in this house that seemed okay, I quickly walked down them and through the door.

I breathed when I got out of there and was relieved to see my car, the keys were still in there thank god! I quickly got into the car and drove off not even glancing back. It was hard to think of anything as a million different questions were running through my head, the throbbing from the hang over had calmed down but it still hurt a bit. All I could think of was werewolf, Derek, Derek a werewolf, me a werewolf, none of this made sense I still couldn't really believe it even though I had seen it with my own eyes. Derek had turned right in front of me and that was what was going to happen to me, this can't really be happening but it was and I needed to pull myself together. It was a relief when I pulled up outside my house, I hope my parents weren't home, hopefully they would just think I slept over Danny's or something, they were too protective sometimes and today I really couldn't manage there lecture. I opened the front door and walked into the kitchen, there was a note that said ''Jackson, me and your father are going out of town for a few days, we have left you money in the safe and make sure you lock the doors when you go out, love you, Mum.'' Jackson was glad that he didn't have to deal with their disappointed looks or one of their talks.

He made his way to his room and practically collapsed on his bed, he was so tired, he let his eyes close and merely drifted off when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, the scar was burning but not like before now it was really painful. He stood up and feel to his knees as they gave way, his whole body burned he felt sharp pains going up his arms and legs. Jackson was panicking now and reached for his phone, he grabbed the card out of his pocket and dialed the number, ''D-Derek, its Jackson I think it's happening, com-'' he didn't finish as the phone slide from his hand and he held his stomach, his body was radiating heat and pain he never imagined, he thought he was going to die.

Derek's POV

Derek didn't understand his emotions when Jackson had left, yes he was happy that the kid finally realized what he was but he also felt a surge of guilt for doing this to him. Derek knew what was going to happen when Jackson turned and that frightened him, Derek wanted Jackson, he wanted the beautiful boy in his arms, he wanted to kiss his soft lips and remember for just a second what love was. He needed Jackson more then anything but he couldn't have him. ''Why does this have to be so difficult'', Derek breathed to himself, he headed over to the tiny fridge in the corner of the room, no one would even be able to tell that the room used to be a kitchen, a great kitchen in fact before that night of pain. Derek pulled out a beer that was barely frozen but just as he was about to put the bottle to his lips, his phone beeped. Derek froze for a second, who could be calling him no one had his number, he then realized what had happened early that day. Derek quickly pulled out the phone and pressed it to his ear, what he heard next made his body go cold. ''Derek, its Jackson I think its happening, Com-'', the voice had stopped mid sentence, Derek practically flew down to his car and started the engine, he drove faster then he ever had. His body tensed in the seat, he knew what was going to happen now and it made him feel sick.


	4. The Heart Never Lies

_Oh forgot to say that I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, I wish I did then I could have Colton Haynes and Tyler Hoechlin ;D, I'm not following the plot just doing my own thing. Thanks if anyone reads this x_

**Jackson's POV**

The pain was excruciating, it was going all through his body, there wasn't a spot inside Jackson that didn't hurt. He could barely manage standing up, the pain got worse as each second went by, he felt sharp pains in his fingers, which were almost unnoticeable by the pain going through his entire body. He looked down at his fingers to see long claws extending the skin and breaking it. Jackson screamed out in pain, he couldn't think he just wanted it to stop.

**Derek's POV**

Derek had never drove faster in his life, he almost drove over the most overweight cat he had ever seen, at least he hoped it was a cat. He took left turns and right turns which almost made him skid of the road, If he got caught by the police he wouldn't be surprised.

When Derek finally got to Jackson's house (which seemed to have been quicker than he thought), he jumped through the gap in one of the windows, Derek wasn't even sure if it was the right house, right now he didn't care he would just have to hope.

''Jackson'' He called out, nobody answered.

The house was completely silence. Perhaps he wasn't in the right house, or what if it had already happened and Jackson was out there, who knows what he would do. Derek pushed the thought out of his head and ran up the stairs, who pushed the door open to one of the bedrooms, the room had a double bed and an entire library in it, Derek knew it couldn't be Jackson's room. He checked all the other rooms on the floor, none of them seemed to belong to a teenage boy.

He called ''Jackson'' again, still no reply.

There was one last room to check, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark but he could make out the large bed in the middle and the alot of cabinets filled with gold trophies that shone through the room at him, he had to admit he was impressed.

''Jackson, are you here?''

The room was silence. Derek found the light switch and pushed it on, he gasped at the sight in front of him. The walls were scratched, the bedding was ripped, trophies lay on the marked floor. Why hadn't he seen this? Derek shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was looking at, he had almost forgotten how hard the first transformation was. All he wanted to do was to find Jackson and pull him into his arms, he never wanted to let him go.

Just as Derek was about to leave the broken room, he heard a quiet whimper from the en- suite bathroom. A normal human being wouldn't have been able to hear the silent sound but his hearing and vision was alot more powerful.

''Hello, Jackson is that you?'', he called out.

Derek walked slowly to the bathroom door, for some reason he was terrified at what he would see. He pushed the door open with one finger and slowly walked inside. He glanced around the room and could just about make out a figure slouched down beside the sink, it was Jackson. The boy looked worse then Derek had ever seen, he was pale with blood running down his arms, probably from where Jackson had scratched himself with his new claws. The boy was sobbing and he hadn't moved an inch since Derek had been there, Derek wasn't sure if he knew he was even there.

''Jackson'', Derek called again, he felt he was repeating himself alot but couldn't bring himself to care right now.

The boy looked up at him with his blue eyes which were now a grey colour, he didn't relax, he just started crying uncontrollably.

''W-what's happening to m-me?'', he asked, his voice hoarse.

Derek bent down beside him, which almost made the boy flinch, Derek wanted to pull him into his arms, to take away his pain and make him forget by kissing him deeply. But he couldn't, instead Derek placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

''Look at me Jackson'', he said gently.

Jackson turned his head towards Derek and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the older man. Derek tried to find the words but he couldn't, looking at the fragile child infront of him made his blood go cold, he didn't want this.

''It's going to be okay Jackson, your just transforming, I know it hurts now but the pain will stop I promise''.

''Why is this happening, I don't want this'', the boy said beginning to sob again.

Derek stared at him for a moment not able to answer, he pulled the boy to his feet, Jackson groaned at the pain of standing, Derek placed an arm around his waist and grabbed Jackson's arm slinging it over his shoulder. He walked the younger boy out of the bathroom and was just about to place him into his bed before Jackson let out a deafening scream, it hurt Derek's ears, the sound was inexplicably loud.

Jackson tried to break hold of Derek's grip but that just made Derek hold tighter, Jackson's eyes turned amber and Derek knew that the transformation was complete. Before Derek could do anything, Jackson had turned to face him pulling away from Derek, the younger boy looked at him hungrily, Derek thought he was going to rip his face off. Instead Jackson reached up towards Derek so there faces were merely inches apart. Derek felt Jackson's soft lips touch his, he froze not thinking or knowing what to do. For a moment Derek felt his lips move against Jackson's, making the bond stronger and the kiss more passionate, he didn't care what he was doing all he knew was that he wanted this, he needed this. Derek kissed Jackson fiercely like he could never let go, perhaps he never wanted to let go. Derek felt Jackson's hand entwining his hair, he felt his own hand reach up towards the boy's neck, bringing him closer if it was possible, Derek had never felt more alive.

Jackson started undoing Derek's shirt with his spare hand, Derek had tried to help him before he was stopped by a quick stabbing pain in his lip, the lip that was still attached to Jackson. Derek could taste blood and finally stopped giving in to the wolf inside of him, he let go of Jackson who had whined at the loss of touch. Derek stood still for a moment looking at the boy in front of him. Jackson tried to bring Derek closer to him but was stopped by a growl from the older mans throat. Jackson's eyes went back to normal, the blue in them even brighter and softer then before due to his new self.

Derek shook his head, he was so disappointed in himself, how could he have been so stupid, so selfless. He looked at Jackson who now smelt of confusion and arousal, his cheeks had gone bright red, embarrassed by the actions of the older man.

''I don't understand'', Jackson breathed, breaking the silence.

''Jackson, we-'' Derek stopped, not knowing how to say this, he didn't want to say this.

''We can't be together, its wrong'', he finally said, even he could hear the disappointment in his words, they were not believable and he knew it.

Jackson looked at him, confused, worried and embarrassed. ''B-but why?'', the boy asked.

Derek shook his head, why did he have to do this, he didn't want to hurt Jackson but he knew the truth, he knew what could happen if they were together that way.

''Jackson, listen to me, this is for your benefit, I know that sounds stupid right now but you will understand one day'', Derek said this gently.

''I don't understand, you kissed me back, I'm a werewolf like you now, we are the same, why does it have to be complicated?''.

''It's hard to explain Jackson, just trust me please, I'm doing this for you, kissing you back was a mistake'', Derek felt the hurt radiating from Jackson by the last words, he had to do this.

''Your such a fucking liar, you wanted it as much as me, your just trying to make me look like a pathetic dick so you can feel better about yourself'', Jackson spat.

''That's not true Jackson, I don't expect you to understand but-'', he was cut of by Jackson.

''Just get out Derek, just leave me alone''

''I wish I could just leave Jackson but you need me'', ''as a friend'', Derek needed to make their relationship clear.

''JUST FUCK OFF'', Jackson screamed at him before pushing Derek against the wall, Derek easily fought back and pressed Jackson harshly against the opposite wall.

''Stop it Jackson, I'm stronger then you, don't try to fight me''.

He saw the younger boy flinch from his vicious words, Derek loosened his grip and dropped the boy, he was about to apologize when he felt a shooting pain in his side, he looked down at the pencil stuck in his hip.

''That was a stupid thing to do Jackson'', he said before looking up to find the room empty.

''Shit'', he yelled, as he saw the open window, the curtains flying wildly against it by the strong wind. Derek pulled out the pencil and raced over to the window, Jackson would be long gone by now with his new speed, but Derek knew how to find him. He needed to hurry, who knew what Jackson was capable of in this state. Derek jumped down from the window and transformed, he was glad no one was around as he hadn't bothered checking before changing into his inhuman form. Derek crouched down onto all fours and ran in the direction of Jackson's scent.

_Okay guys just a few messages, first thank you so much if any one has actually read this story, it means alot! Sorry about the paragraphs in the first 3 chapters, its my first fanfic and I didn't realize i made them so close together but I promise to make all the chapters from now and onwards more spaced out so they are easier to read. Please review and don't be afraid to give me criticism, that how we all improve isn't it? ;D I also welcome any ideas on where I should take this, I have a basic plot which I'm excited about but if you want to see anything let me know. Also warning there is going to be more steamier Jerek bits coming up in later chapters, You know you want it ;D Thanks again! and sorry for me babbling on!_


	5. Betrayal

_Hey ;D I just want to say a massive thank you to the people who reviewed the first couple of chapters, really made my day! Okay so I do not own Teen Wolf as you can see, if I did I would totally make Jerek real!_

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson wasn't sure how long he had been running, he didn't care, he just wanted to escape his life, escape this new world and escape Derek.

He felt so ashamed and humiliated, how could Derek do that to him, he had kissed him back so passionately, he wanted it just as much as Jackson.

Jackson finally looked around at his surroundings, he was in a large forest with only old trees and other wild life. He felt perhaps maybe he belonged with the creatures there as now he was one. He still hadn't quite come around the fact that he was a werewolf now, even as he run like a bolt of lightning it didn't really occur to him that this wasn't normal. Perhaps this was what he was suppose to be, or perhaps he was too busy thinking about Derek that he just didn't care.

''Derek'', he mumbled to himself.

Even though he felt so betrayed he couldn't help the way he still felt towards the older man, he made his heart beat faster then it should. He had smelt him when they were together, that would normally have been weird for Jackson to concept but he liked the way Derek smelt. To Jackson he smelt like a mixture of herbs with a hint of syrup and ginger, it matched his personality, one moment he could be sweet and the next well not so sweet, like he had experienced.

Jackson stopped running and sat down by a small pond, he stared at his reflection, only now noticing the actually transformation. He didn't look like that pale ill creature anymore who had been wondering around for a almost a week, he didn't even look like the strong teenager he used to be. No he looked bold and compelling, and he seemed taller and more muscular.

Jackson didn't know whether to be pleased about this, his emotions were so fucked up that he didn't even care that he would finally be better at lacrosse then McCall.

''McCall'' he thought actually chucking to himself.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that he actually found out why McCall was better then him, he hadn't even realized that McCall was a werewolf like him.

Jackson's thought were interrupted by a noise in the bushes opposite him, he stood up peering over and squinting his eyes. Even with his new vision he couldn't see anything.

''Probably just a squirrel', he muttered.

He was about to sit back down when he heard a vicious growl coming from the bushes, Jackson froze in fear, what the hell was that. Maybe Derek had found him, but he didn't know whether he wanted that or not.

Jackson peered closer at the bush again and this time he definitely saw something. Big red eyes stared back at him, like the ones he had seen in the video shop. Jackson gulped, what was he going to do.

He didn't have time to think as the thing howled again, this time Jackson didn't stick around to stare at it again, instead he raced through the trees, bumping into branches as he went by. He could hear something behind him and he knew he was being followed. Jackson didn't bother looking behind, he just kept running as fast as his new feet would take him.

It then occurred to Jackson that this situation was exactly the same thing that had happened to him in his dreams before he turned, he looked around at the forest, now recognizing it from his nightmares. He had never caught eye of what was chasing him but he knew he was going to find out real soon.

Jackson jumped over a massive branch that stood in his path, it had probably fallen off the tree, he was so caught up with the branch that he didn't notice the big tree in front of him. He went head first into the tree which knocked him backwards onto the floor. He held his nose in pain that was now pouring with blood.

He needed to get back up, he needed to keep going, the thing with the red eyes was going to get him otherwise. Jackson crawled onto his knees and looked around him, he couldn't hear anything anymore, he couldn't see the red eyes. Jackson breathed deeply feeling relieved that he had got away, but just as he was about to stand up he felt a huge weight drop him back down onto his back. He opened his eyes and was meet with the biggest, sharpest teeth he had ever seen, he then felt a huge blow to his head and everything went black.

**Derek's POV**

Derek raced through the abandoned forest, he was still following Jackson's scent that seemed to be going on forever, When will this kid stop he thought. Derek skidded to a halt when he smelt a large amount of Jackson's scent. Derek looked at the pond that smelled completely like Jackson, the boy had been here, but how long ago was that.

Derek took a look around him and when he didn't see any glimpses of the boy he took off again running in the direction of the scent. It didn't take long for Derek to stop again, but this time as he looked around shivers ran down his spine.

The part of the forest he was staring at looked like a horror scene, there were branches everywhere and long scratches on the tree trunks. Derek knew Jackson couldn't have done them, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come. Derek pressed a finger to a liquid that was running down one of the trees, he brought his finger back up and was horrified to see the red sticky fluid that he had become very familiar with lately. It was Jackson's blood.

Derek looked around him, he could not see anyone in sight. He took another deep breath, inhaling the air around him. He could smell Jackson but there was something else, something he knew but he couldn't place a finger on it. He breathed the air in deeply again and this time he was sure he knew what that smell was.

Derek froze on the spot not liking the result he had found. That smell had belonged to the alpha, he could tell as they have a stronger but less visual smell then normal wolves. It was the alpha that he had been trying to find for so long, but what really shook Derek to the core was that the smell was familiar, he knew exactly who it belonged to.

Peter, his very own uncle.

Derek didn't move for long time, he hated how stupid and betrayed he felt. He would never have expected Peter to be the Alpha, his uncle had been in hospital, practically in a coma. Derek had visited him and felt sorry and guilty when his uncle couldn't move, and all this time it had been fake, all along it had been him, the one person he trusted.

He finally dropped all those thoughts when he realized that Peter had been here but with Jackson. What was the man going to do, why would he take the one he loved, Derek had a strong feeling he knew why.

Derek didn't stand around for any longer, he raced back into the opposite direction, going the way he had come. He couldn't do this on his own, he would need help.

_Jackson just seems really unlucky in this story doesn't he? Don't worry his luck will change ;D Like I said on the previous chapter there will be steamier bits for Jerek coming up, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, I'm warning you now. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone! Please review it would mean alot! Thanks ;D x_


	6. Truthful

_Again thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it ;D Obviously I do not own Teen Wolf otherwise I would never let Jackson out of my sight :P_

**Derek's POV**

Derek frantically knocked on the door of Stiles' house, feeling very relieved when Stiles answered pretty quickly.

''Hey, What are yo-'' Stiles began to say but Derek had pushed past him and rushed into the house, he went into the living room to find Scott sprawled across the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on his chest. How he managed to keep it there without holding it Derek would never know.

Derek gathered his breath back unable to speak at this moment in time. He couldn't shake the coldness off of his body or the way his heart was beating, and this wasn't just because he was tired from running, he felt like something bad was going to happen to Jackson.

''Okay, what's going on'', Scott asked, eyeing Derek suspiciously. Stiles had finally joined them in the room and stood against the wall waiting for Derek to speak.

Derek took a deep breath, he didn't know how to explain the situation, he wasn't even sure himself what he was going to do. He had no idea how to track Peter, he'd been trying to track the alpha for months and had failed, why would this be any different.

''My uncle that was in the hospital, Peter, hes the alpha'' Derek told them.

The two younger boys both looked at each other with shocked expressions, they tried to say something but keep opening and closing their mouths, making them look like fish.

''I don't understand'', Scott said. ''How could he be the alpha''.

''He tricked us all Scott, I'm to blame here, I was foolish and anyway don't worry about that right now, we have bigger problems'' Derek answered, realizing the real reason he was here.

''What can be bigger then that'', Stiles asked but not really as a question just a statement, that made Scott look at Derek with an even worrying expression.

''Hes got Jackson'', Derek breathed quickly, he felt like he was going to break down, but he had to stay strong for Jackson's sake.

Scott and Stiles both mumbled things like ''What,why'', ''Oh No'' and ''Crap''. Derek could smell the fear and worry on them both but he knew he probably smelt worse so wasn't surprised that Scott was looking at him with a pitying expression.

Derek didn't care how weak he smelt or felt right now, he needed to concentrate on getting the one he loved back. He decided that he couldn't not be with Jackson after this and that he would find a way to be with the one he wanted. There had to be a way.

''So, what are we going to do?'' Stiles said breaking the silence.

''I Don't know'', Derek said weakly, leaving the two boys looking confused.

''It took this long to find out who the alpha actually was, I have no idea where to start'', Derek mumbled.

He really was feeling broken and it was pretty obvious that Scott and Stiles knew this too from the looks they were giving him and each other. He hated feeling this pathetic but he really couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking that he might never see Jackson again, he might never be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes or kiss those perfect slender lips. He needed him back.

''Derek, look we probably don't have much time and I know your feeling like crap right now but we have to get started. Okay so like you said it took us ages to track down the alpha but we know who he is now, we can follow the scent and Jackson's too. Everything's going to be fine'', Scott told him trying to reassure the older man.

After a couple of moments of more reassuring from the younger boys, Derek got his fighting mode into action. He watched as Scott and Stiles discussed a plan about what they were going to do. He was impressed with how the younger boys took control and how they actually wanted to help. It was like they were Derek's friends and that made him feel a tiny bit better knowing he had people who cared for him. It had been along time since he had friends.

''Okay, so I'm going to see if I can track Peter's scent and Stiles you need to call your dad and explain the situation, we need back up on this, I'll call Alison maybe her family can help us out too. Derek you need to go back to the place you last smelt Jackson and find out more clues, everyone needs to meet back here in 20 minutes.'' Scott arranged.

Everyone rushed to do their jobs, Derek left Stiles' house and ran back to the forest, he needed to find more information. He was going to get Jackson back.

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson strained to open his eyes, when they finally managed to open up, he saw that he was in a dark room. His head hurt alot and he moved an arm around to touch it, then only did he realize that both his hands were tied behind his head. He pulled the wrists that were attached to thick chains, nothing happened, they were stuck. He tried again but gave up by the lack of energy he had.

Jackson started to worry, he looked around the room to see if anyone was there.

''H-hello'', he called out, his voice trembling.

Nobody answered, where the hell was he, he couldn't see anything as the room was too dark. Tears started to run down his face, he was terrified.

All Jackson wanted was to be home, safe in his bed. This shouldn't be happening to him. He started to panic even more when he realized that his parents weren't going to be home for a few days, nobody would know he was missing, expect maybe Derek.

But why would the man care, the last time he saw Derek, he had stabbed him in the side with a pencil that was on his study desk. Derek would probably be angry with him right now, oh God what was he going to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise, like a door being opened, Jackson then saw a glimpse of light, who was there?

''Hello, Jackson'', said an unfamiliar voice.

Jackson looked around still unable to see anything or anyone. He squinted when a light suddenly came on in the room. He was then staring into the eyes of someone he had not met before.

''Hmmm, so beautiful, no wonder my nephew likes you so much'', the man said to him.

This confused Jackson, who was his nephew, who was this man?

''W-who are you?'', Jackson asked his voice barely a whisper.

The man seemed to have heard him though as his lips parted into a wicked smile.

''I'm Peter, the alpha, you should really know about me now Jackson, seeing as your a werewolf yourself,'' the man answered.

Jackson just stared at him, shocked at why nobody had told him about an Alpha.

''W-hat are you g-going to do with me?'' Jackson asked.

''Oh I don't want to do anything to you Jackson, I just need your help with something'', the man said sort of gently.

Jackson looked confused, what the hell could he possibly help him with.

''You see, my nephew, Derek'', the man began

What Derek was his nephew, Jackson didn't like where this was going.

''He hasn't been very good to me, I mean first he has been trying to track me down to kill me and then he turns some random kid into a werewolf, and hes a beta. I'm the only one who should have the power to do that Jackson. Do you see why I am so pissed off''.

Jackson didn't know whether to answer, he just didn't like the sly smile the man was giving him, it creeped him out. He tried to pull on his wrists again but nothing happened.

''You wont get out of those Jackson, but don't worry I'll let you go once my plan has worked'' he told him.

''What p-plan?'', Jackson asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

''Well my nephew is obviously completely in love with you and well once he finds out where you are, I'm pretty sure he will come here, and that is where all the fun begins'', Peter told him, laughing to himself.

''N-no, you can't hurt him please'', Jackson begged.

''Oh don't worry about him Jackson, you will find someone alot better, who knows perhaps after all this is over you could join my pack''

''No I don't want to'', Jackson snapped at him.

''Hmmm We will see'' Peter said, still smiling, he looked at Jackson for a couple more seconds and then left the room, leaving Jackson in the darkness again''.

He had to get out, he couldn't let this man hurt Derek. Jackson remembered the words the man had said.

''Hes obviously in love with you'' Jackson wanted to smile at the words but was too tired and worried to pull any happy emotions together. After all even if Derek did love him, he was going to get killed if he came here.

Jackson then started crying again, he didn't want this.

_Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm really excited about writing this plot. Again poor Jackson but don't worry his luck will change ;D x_


	7. Hope

_I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters, I do however own the plot. Thanks if your reading this! ;D_

**Derek's POV**

Derek had returned to Stiles' house a little later then they had planned, it wasn't his fault as he had been trying to track through every piece of information that was left at the scene where he last smelt Jackson. He still couldn't tell what direction the boy had been taken in, it was like someone had washed away Jackson's scent, which of course was all the alpha's doing.

He still hadn't found out much except he had spotted more blood which made him worry even more. What was Peter up too and why did it involve Jackson, none of this made sense.

As Derek pulled up outside Stiles' house, he looked through the window as he had heard alot of different voices that did not sound like Scott or Stiles. He quickly got out of the car and went inside not even bothering to knock first.

Derek was surprised to see alot of different people in the living room, there was Stiles' dad, the sheriff, talking to Chris Argent who was a hunter, that surprised him the most. Then there was Scott's mum over the other side of the room talking to Scott's girlfriend Allison. Scott and Stiles were stood in the middle of the room, they looked more worried then ever. Scott was probably worried about Allison and his mum and Stiles, well he was just Stiles, he always worried.

As Derek walked into the room, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Derek was uncomfortable with the silence and the different stares he got. Stiles dad gave him the 'I want to arrest this son of a bitch' stare, it was obvious Stiles told him everything. While Chris gave him an evil smirk clearly amused by Derek's unhappiness, why he had even bothered to come Derek would never know. Chris hated his guts and would never in a million years help Derek if he had asked. Probably his daughter had convinced him thought Derek.

Derek finally decided to break the silence first seeing as nobody was bothering to do it.

''So, what's the plan?'' Derek asked, looking at each of them individually and then looking back at Stiles and Scott whom he was pretty annoyed at for some reason. Derek was grateful for the help but he hated the fact that everyone knew about his secrets and what he was. It would be harder for Derek to live around here now.

Everyone in the room joined Derek to stare at Scott and Stiles, who both stared at each other probably waiting for the other to speak first. Scott gave Stiles a pleading look which made Stiles moan and mutter something like ''Always me'' under his breath.

''Right, okay,well then'', Stiles began.

Derek hated it when the kid was like this, it bugged the hell out of him that one minute Stiles could talk for hours and never shut up and then the next he could be speechless. It really confused Derek.

Derek sighed before stepping into the room, realizing he was cowering in the doorway. Everybody seemed to move further away when he did this making Derek roll his eyes. How could they even help him if they couldn't even stand near him.

''Fine, listen up'', Derek yelled.

''You all should know why you are here right?, did these two idiots explain truthfully or just make up some bullshit. If they did you should know that I'm a werewolf and so is Scott''. Derek got a very hateful glare from Scott's mother at this comment, Christ it wasn't like Derek had turned the kid, not this one anyway.

''The reason we are all here is because there is a alpha for our kind and he has Jackson'', Derek felt his heart beat faster at the last words. Jackson he thought, he might not even be alive right now. No Derek could not think like that, he had to keep hope, he needed hope.

''Derek, I think I've managed to track Peter's scent'', Scott said urgently.

Derek looked at the boy who was now looking at a computer, it was then that he noticed the beeping coming from it. Derek looked back at Scott who gave him an encouraging smile.

''Are you sure its his scent?'', Derek asked.

''My mum is a nurse at the hospital that your uncle was in, she managed to get a blood sample from his documents and then since I'm a part of his pack we took a sample of my blood and mixed them together, this was Stiles' idea. He read in one of the old books about ancient werewolves that if you mixed the blood of an alpha and a beta then you can track them down. That's how they used to find each other in those days'', Scott explained.

Derek gave the boy a quick smile, Scott was right, it was what they used to do, he remembered his father telling him when he was a small child. Derek felt a glimpse of relief wash over him, he shook it off realizing that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

The room was loud again after a short minute as everybody started discussing the plan.

''Yes me and the Sheriff will secure the building outside, While Melissa should be on stand by just in case, Allison you should stay with her. Scott and Stiles you go with Derek to search inside the building but remember to have your guns right by the side of you at all times. If anyone blows one of the whistles that I gave each of you, everybody has to follow the sound. Only blow it if its an emergency we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves'', Chris told them all, taking charge of the plan. He was obviously used to things like this Derek thought, with him hunting werewolves all the time.

Each person nodded grabbing their guns and heading for the door. Derek was the last one out he wanted to make sure that they were going to the right place. A wave of panic then washed over him, what if Jackson wasn't with Peter, what if he had already killed him._ ''No don't think about it now'' _Derek told himself. He rushed out of the door and jumped into one of the cars that the others were in. He felt something he wasn't sure he knew when he looked around at everyone's faces, seeing them become a team and helping him. He felt safe.

Derek was interrupted by his thoughts when he become aware of something he had not thought of. He couldn't be with Jackson because of the venom inside him, but there was only one cure for that, He had to become the alpha. Derek would have to kill Peter.

He looked over at Scott when he realized a conversation he had over heard between Scott and Allison only a couple of minutes ago. Scott had told his girlfriend the very same information that Derek had told Scott a while ago, that if he killed Peter he would be cured of being a werewolf. Derek remembered how happy Scott had looked when he told him about the cure, a surge of guilt spread over Derek when he came to the conclusion that he needed this more then Scott. He would have to betray the younger man and take the alpha down himself.

Derek couldn't help it, nothing compared to him and Jackson being together, not even if he had to lose the only friends he had.

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson shifted uncomfortably around the spot he was in, he didn't know how long he had been there but it felt like days, He knew it was barely a couple of hours though. He layed his head against the wall, giving himself something to hold him up, he had no energy in him, not even any energy to cry anymore. Jackson knew it would be only a couple of minutes before he passed out again or worse die.

He tried to keep focus but knew it was a waste of time, he felt his eyes closing slowly and started to drift off, not before seeing Derek standing in front of him looking worried. His imagination was playing tricks on him Jackson thought. Derek wasn't here, he probably wouldn't come. He thought he heard someone calling his name but Jackson didn't have any more time to think about it, he just let the darkness take him.

**Derek's POV**

''Jackson'', Derek yelled frantically, he shook the boy laying in front of him. He looked dead, but Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he saw and felt his heart beat.

He had only just gotten to the deserted building when he smelt Jackson's scent, he would have known that smell anywhere. Derek had raced ahead of everyone else not bothering thinking about their plan. He had to get to Jackson, he had to make sure he was alright.

Derek saw the boy fall out of consciousness, he wondered if Jackson had saw him too. He couldn't waste time thinking about that right now. He grabbed the chains that were holding Jackson up and yanked them off him in one go. He pulled Jackson up to his feet carefully, he couldn't resist kissing the young boy on the lips gently before carefully picking him up and placing him in his arms.

Derek turned around and was about to leave with Jackson when something stopped him, something made him freeze to the spot.

''Hello, Derek'', said a familiar voice.

Derek looked up to see his uncle staring at him, smiling. He had no idea what he was going to do. He glanced at the boy in his arms before quickly but gently laying him down on the floor.

Derek then turned back round to face Peter, he then lunged for the man in front of him.

_Hope the story is going okay so far, you can tell me if its not mind. Please leave a review and thanks again for reading this! ;D x_


	8. Fighting For Survival

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews ;D I do not own Teen Wolf nor the characters, I do however own the plot._

**Derek's POV**

Derek had barely touched his uncle before he felt himself being thrown through the air and landing against what seemed to be a metal pipe. Pain radiated down Derek's spine as he smashed into the pipes with such force it seemed impossible. But this wasn't a normal werewolf's strength, this was the Alpha.

Derek held a hand to his back in pain, he looked up to face the man who he once remembered as the loving uncle he used to be, it seemed impossible that this was the same person now. His eyes were a deep red and his frame looked heavy and muscular. He was truly a monster.

Derek looked around the dark room frantically when he realized that he couldn't hear Peter, he slowly got to his feet knowing that this fight wasn't far from over. He glanced around the room, making sure he didn't miss a spot, when he couldn't see much from the darkened room, Derek transformed into his werewolf form. He eyes were like a torch stuck into his head, he could see the whole room now in bright light.

He glanced around the room once more and was shocked when he landed with a big thump on the floor, his back was in even more pain now. Derek moaned and tried to get up but something kept him down. He tried to open his eyes but didn't really know if he wanted to see the thing in front of him. Derek could hear heaving breathing coming from some thing hovering over him. The thing was growling and Derek was sure he could feel drool dripping onto his face.

Derek finally opened his eyes and was faced with two dark red spots, the eyes of the Alpha lay before him, He stopped struggling and froze on the spot.

''You should know better then to think your stronger then me'', growled Peter, in a voice that seemed so unrecognizable, it was so deep it seemed impossible.

Derek growled back and pushed at the monster in front of him, he gathered his strength and finally was able to push the alpha off of him, he sent Peter spiraling through the air but he had managed to land on his four feet, and had started to run at Derek. Derek pulled himself off of the ground quickly and braced himself for the next hit. He jumped into the air, out of the touch from the alpha which earned Derek another growl, this one seemed more annoyed.

Derek felt himself jump all around the room as he tried to escape the hits from the alpha, who didn't seem to be tiring. Derek tried to gather his breath back and think of a new plan to destroy the creature, jumping around didn't seem to be doing any good, all it affected was Derek's heart rate. He needed to stay in control for this otherwise he was dead and most probably so was Jackson.

'Jackson' he thought, he quickly looked around the room and spotted the boy laying on the ground, in the same place he had left him. He was still unconscious. Derek felt his heart beat at the sight of him, he should have healed by now, was he even breathing. Derek keep his eyes on the alpha but let his ears listen out for Jackson's heart beat. He felt a sign of relief when he heard the nearly silent and slow beating of Jackson's heart. The boy was weak.

Derek didn't have time to worry about it further as he felt his feet being pulled beneath him, making him yet again land on his back with a thud. He growled again, this time even as loud as the alpha did which really surprised him, Peter had obviously noticed this and started running towards Derek. Derek got to his feet and watched the werewolf speed towards him and this time was ready to do some attacking of his own. He jumped into the air but this time landed on the alpha's back.

Peter squirmed vigorously to shake Derek off, but Derek held on to all he was worth, he forcefully bent his head down to the alpha's neck and harshly bite into the flesh. He felt himself spit out the outer part of Peter's neck, he didn't care how vile it was he just bent his head back down and took an even larger bite. Peter screamed in pain as Derek bit through the bone in his neck, Derek felt the creature turn back into human form, probably in too much pain to be able to contain the power of the wolf.

Derek didn't leave no time for the man to recover, he started punching the man in to the back of the head, he picked him up with one hand and threw him over to the other side of the room. He didn't know where he got his strength from and it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was in control. Derek raced over to where Peter lay on the ground, struggling to get up. Derek picked up the man's head and slammed it straight into the floor with such force the concrete cracked. Nothing was going to stop Derek.

He ripped of a metal pipe that was above him and was about to haul it through the man's back when he heard a whimper, he turned around to look at Jackson but the boy was in exactly the same place as before. Derek heard someone speak this time and turned around to come face to face with Scott.

''Wait Derek, please let me'', Scott cried out.

Derek didn't know what to do, he looked at Scott and then at Peter who was still laying on the floor in front of him. Derek then turned to look at Jackson, the one he could finally have if he just did what he was about to do.

''Please Derek I need this'', Scott told him clearly noticing Derek's expression.

Scott looked like a little child pleading to his parents about buying a new toy, Derek's heart broke a little as that was what Scott was, a child.

Derek shook his head and stopped thinking about what to do, he lifted the metal pipe and slammed in straight into Peter's back.

''NO!'', Scott cried.

Blood splattered Derek's face and he heard a loud scream coming from the man below him, he then watched his uncle turn grey. The alpha was dead. Derek saw the reflection of two red dots across the walls, they were his newly formed eyes, He was the new alpha. He let his eyes transfer back to the original colour and bent down to look at the man in front of him.

Derek lifted the pipe out of the man's back and turned back around to face Scott. The boy was staring at him in disbelief looking betrayed. Derek didn't blame him but he had to do it.

''How could you'', Scott yelled out at him.

Derek shook his head, trying to think of something to say, no words came to his mind, he couldn't think, he was still in alot of pain and just wanted to go to Jackson. He was interrupted by a loud thud.

Scott had smashed his hand into the wall in anger.

''You prick, you knew this was my only chance to be human again, how could you be so cruel'', Scott shouted at him.

''Scott, you don't understand I-'', Derek started to say before being interrupted by a group of people walking into the room.

Everyone was there, Stiles, the sheriff even Chris had still stuck around. Each person wore the same expression when they saw Derek with the bloody pole in his hand and Peter laying dead on the ground in front of him. Allison had ran over to Scott and held his broken hand in hers.

''Are you okay Scott, did you get the cure?'', she asked him.

Scott shook his head not taking his eyes of Derek.

''No, he betrayed me, he betrayed us'', Scott answered bitterly.

Everyone looked at Derek with a shocked and hateful expression, Derek dropped the pipe onto the ground and took a deep breath, he couldn't deal with this right now, he turned away from them and walked over to Jackson, he actually smiled to himself when he saw the boy stir. He was alive.

Derek ignored the shouting from those around him and knelt down to pick Jackson up in his arms, he carried him out of the room, passing everyone as he went by, not even glancing at them.

Jackson stirred again in his arms, and finally opened his eyes. He looked so beautiful but broken at the same time. Derek knelt down on the grass and carefully placed Jackson onto it, holding him in a sitting position. He smiled down at the boy when he noticed his glistening eyes looking up at him. Derek was surprised to see the boy smile back.

''What happened'', Jackson asked.

''It's a long story Jackson'', Derek said softly.

Derek watched the confused expression on Jackson's face, he couldn't wait any longer, he looked down at the boy almost sitting in his lap. Derek finally bent his head down and softly pressed his lips to Jackson's.

Jackson seemed to have been shocked by the reaction but Derek was relieved after a few moments when he felt the boy kiss back, making the bond stronger. Derek couldn't think of another moment that was better then this.

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson had woken surprised to see Derek carrying him, he was he more surprised when the man started to kiss him. He thought about Peter and being tied up in that room. How could he be out here with Derek now. Maybe it was just a dream, Jackson decided to find out for himself and felt his lips respond to Derek's kiss. Yes this definitely was a dream, but for the first time it was coming true.

_Hope you liked this chapter ;D I can now say that from here the story is going to have alot of fluffiness, I've already got a second plot lined up for this but I promise its alot less dark with alot more Jerek! hehe cannot wait! Thanks again for reading this and please review! :)_


	9. Dreams Coming True

_Warning this chapter contains Jerek steaminess shall we say ;) Do not own Teen Wolf. Hope you like this chapter :D_

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson didn't really remember how he got here, but of course he didn't mind. He way laying next to a quietly snoring Derek in the older man's bed. Well of course he remembered how he got here, Derek had almost collapsed from exhaustion after the kiss but Jackson just didn't understand why he was here. Derek had been an ass to him before he got captured by the alpha and now well he seems totally smitten.

Jackson didn't know why he had suddenly changed his mind, all he knew was that he didn't care, his head was laying against the shoulder of the man he loved, all Jackson knew was that this moment couldn't be any more perfect.

The couple had only had their first proper kiss a couple of hours ago, Jackson thought back to the memory and smiled to himself. He remembered the feel of Derek's lips on his and how much they fitted perfectly together like it was supposed to be, maybe it was.

Jackson looked up at Derek, he looked up at those wonderfully soft lips and how much he wanted to kiss them. He didn't want to wake Derek up though, it had been a tough night for everyone. Derek had filled Jackson in on the fight between the alpha and how everyone had came to help. He felt a warmth rise in him as he thought about how much he was cared for, it made him feel bad for all the shit he has caused everyone in the past. He would have to thank them all tomorrow.

Jackson suddenly felt a hand softly smooth his face, he looked back up at Derek, to see the older man smiling down at him.

''Hey'', Derek said softly.

''Hey, how do you feel?'', Jackson asked him feeling a little concerned.

''Your asking how I'm feeling'', Derek laughed, ''you were the one who was being held hostage''.

Jackson sighed and kindly rolled his eyes.

''Yer I know but you seemed really worn out earlier, you do remember earlier right?'', Jackson asked suddenly feeling quite nervous.

Derek didn't answer him, instead he softly picked Jackson up into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

''Does that answer your question'', Derek smirked.

This time Jackson didn't answer him, he placed both of his hands on the back of Derek's head and brought his lips closer to his. Derek gently twined his fingers in Jackson's hair and supported the kiss.

Jackson slowly pulled away, regretting the loss of touch immediately, Derek looked at him with questioning eyes.

''Derek'', Jackson started, ''I need to- Why do you suddenly want this, I mean you pushed me away and basically told me you didn't want me and now you have suddenly changed your mind, I don't get it'', Jackson told him quietly.

Derek signed, and gently rubbed Jackson cheek.

''When I turned you Jackson, I was a beta, that's not suppose to be possible, only Alphas can turn people'', Derek told him.

Jackson stared at him, he hadn't even thought about it, he hadn't thought about Derek not being an Alpha, he just assumed that any werewolf could turn anyone.

''What does that mean?'', Jackson asked.

''It meant that you were attracted to me and you had feelings that you couldn't understand. When I scratched you, I injected venom into your blood stream, normally that would kill a human but in some cases it can make you turn but its almost impossible. It meant that you craved the venom in side of me, that's why we couldn't be together''. Derek told him softly.

Jackson blinked at him, and tried to figure out what to say. He doesn't crave venom what the hell is the guy talking about. Derek said _'couldn't'_, what changed?

''How can we be together now though?'', Jackson asked quietly, so quiet he didn't know whether Derek heard it. Jackson didn't want to sound needy but he didn't understand.

Derek smiled at him, ''Because I'm the alpha now Jackson, When I killed Peter it made me in control and it means that the venom isn't poisonous to you anymore, I'm your alpha''.

Jackson took in the words that the man said, he felt relieved. Jackson looked up at the man in front of him, Derek was so beautiful. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew what he needed to do.

Jackson slowly reach his lips up to Derek's and this time he didn't wait for the man to pull him closer, he moved around so that he was almost on top of Derek. Derek kissed him back and placed his hands on Jackson's waist. Jackson pulled him self on top of the man even more, straddling him. He placed his hands in Derek's hair, softly twining his fingers there.

He felt the hands on his waist move his t-shirt over his body and over his head. Derek throw the top to the floor and Jackson felt himself being rolled over so that Derek was straddling him. Their lips were still locked tightly together, Jackson pulled the black shirt over Derek's head, quickly letting their lips part but were suddenly locked back together once the top was on the floor.

Derek was the first to let go, he placed soft kisses down Jackson's neck and torso, stopping when he reached the top of Jackson's jeans. Jackson let a soft moan escape him, Derek's touch felt so good he didn't care what he sounded like.

Derek gently unbuckled Jackson's jeans and slipped them off, he repeated the same action with his own and throw the pair of jeans on the floor. He raced back up to Jackson's mouth and again placed soft kisses down the mans body. Jackson was moaning uncontrollably now, he didn't care.

Jackson decided to remove the last piece of clothing himself, he quickly throw off his boxers and watched Derek do the same to his own. They were both completely naked, they stared at each other for a second before Jackson brought Derek's head back down and kissed the man hungrily.

Derek kissed Jackson's neck and teasingly bit softly. Derek sat up and reached over the boy underneath him. When he returned Jackson saw a tube in his hands, he could hardly breath knowing what was about to happen, Jackson has never been this excited.

Derek gently turned Jackson over and pushed the younger man's knees up. Jackson couldn't see what he was doing, he just let his head relax into the pillow. Jackson heard the sound of a tube being opened and the sound of Derek massaging the liquid into his hands.

Jackson suddenly felt a stinging inside of him, he realized Derek had inserted one of his fingers. Jackson gasped at the touch but quickly started to moan when the pain melt away and was replaced with pleasure. He moved against Derek and felt the man push another finger inside of him. Jackson moaned with delight, he wanted the man right now.

He didn't have to wait long, as Derek removed his fingers, Jackson felt a moan escape at the loss of touch. He heard the sound of the tube again and knew that Derek was preparing himself.

Jackson suddenly felt whole again when Derek thrust into him, there was a little pain but that soon disappeared. Derek thrusts were light as first, he probably did not want to hurt Jackson but with a little encouragement from the younger man, Derek moved faster. They both worked out a pace and moved against each other.

Jackson twined his fingers in Derek's hair, pulling the man closer. He moaned as pleasure ripped through him, he could hear Derek's moans too and that made him happier.

After a while, Jackson felt himself give in to his body and a pleasure he didn't think existed went through him, Jackson felt his eye lashes flutter. He felt even better when Derek had came too, the feeling was indescribable and he didn't want it to end. There was a sudden sharp stinging in his neck, he realized Derek had bit him, but soon that turned to pleasure too so he didn't mind. He felt Derek suck at his neck probably cleaning the wound.

Finally Derek had collapsed on top of him but didn't leave time to squash the younger man, instead Jackson felt himself being lifted into Derek's arms and they lay next to each other again, Jackson felt an arm being wrapped around his waist and a soft nibble on his earlobe.

Jackson smiled, ''Wow, well that was amazing'', Jackson beamed.

''I know'', Derek said happily, placing a kiss on the mans forehead.

Jackson yawned and felt himself beginning to doze off, he nuzzled himself into Derek's chest and finally let the darkness take him, this time he wouldn't be seeing nightmares though, he would be seeing Derek.

_I Hope that was okay, I'm not really used to writing things like that, Please don't judge me :P Anyway thanks for reading this chapter, There will be more fluffiness soon, Plus a little surprise ;)_


	10. Unexpected Surprise

_Hey, heres the next chapter, Hope you like it :D x_

_**I never knew life could be like this**_

_**Never thought that I would be**_

_**The one that you would kiss**_

_**I never knew that love could be so rough**_

_**But now I've found the real thing**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**The sweetest surprise caught me tonight**_

_**Right there in your eyes while I was kissing you**_

_**So don't say that you don't love**_

_**Everything you dream of...**_

_**Could be here**_

**Jackson's POV**

It had been two weeks since Jackson and Derek had first made love, now they had no problem and no shame in doing what they love the most, being together like that made them whole and even when Jackson would start to worry about him being with Derek 24/7, Derek would easily show him actually why that is. Jackson loved that.

He loved the way Derek made him feel, he made Jackson feel safe and loved, this had always been a problem for Jackson since he found out he was adopted. He loved his adopted parents but always felt he wasn't good enough, like he wasn't the son they had always dreamt of having.

Jackson didn't understand why Derek would want him, after all he didn't deserve him, Jackson had always been a pain in the ass to everyone around him, he knew that, its what motivated him into becoming the best.

''Well good morning'', Derek smirked, coming into the room with two cups probably filled with coffee. Jackson didn't understand the man's obsession with the stuff, after all they are werewolves, for some reason he had been expecting Derek to pull out a couple of bones or perhaps a rotted corpse at the start of the relationship.

Jackson smiled at the older man and quickly took his cup, realizing it was about to fall at any moment.

Derek sat down at the end of the bed and took a sip of his coffee.

''So what's your plans today?'', Derek asked.

''Hmm, I was thinking of going home to see my parents today, I think I'm strong enough to keep in control now''.

Jackson hadn't seen his parents since he got turned, he phoned them telling the couple that he had been picked to go to some sport academy thing. Them being the proud parents they are, totally bought his story and spent half an hour telling him how proud they were.

''I think your right, your the most In controlled new werewolf I've ever seen. Plus I've got to do something today anyway''.

''Oh yer, what's that? going to see your secret boyfriend'', Jackson asked teasingly.

Derek laughed, ''I wouldn't call Scott by boyfriend, And anyway there is only one guy for me''.

Jackson tried to look clueless as if he didn't know what Derek was talking about, but gave up when Derek pulled him into a kiss (almost spilling both their drinks). Jackson placed his free hand around Derek's hand, securing the kiss.

''Right, I have to go'', Derek told him, pulling away from Jackson's touch.

''Fine, we can carry this on later'', Jackson told him.

Derek gave a small laugh and winked at Jackson, agreeing to his offer. He took one last sip of his coffee, kiss Jackson on the head and walked down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Jackson stretched out in the bed, before finally deciding to get up, he grabbed some clothes from Derek's draws and went to take a shower.

Jackson suddenly found himself feeling rather queasy, and ran to the toilet to throw up the contents of his stomach.

''That's weird', He mumbled to himself, but didn't think any more of it and stepped into the shower.

**Derek's POV**

Derek pulled up outside the McCall's house and took a moment to breathe. He needed to know exactly what he was going to say to the teenager.

Derek hadn't spoken to Scott since he betrayed him when he killed Peter, He wouldn't expect Scott to understand but he had to try. There wasn't anything worse then having an already moody teenager angry at you.

Derek walked up to the house and knocked lightly on the door, he wasn't surprised when Stiles answered. God do these pair have slumber parties everyday or something, The annoying kid practically lives with Scott.

''Well Hello, Mr Disappointment what can we do for you today?'' Stiles asked smirking, he really hated this kid.

''You can't do anything for me, Wheres Scott?''

''I'm not sure he would want to talk to you, you know after you betrayed him and all''

''I'm not here to play games Stiles, I need to speak to Scott, so either you move out of the way or I push you out of the way?, Your choice.''

Stiles rolled his eyes but soon enough made room for Derek to enter the house.

''Hes in his room, Don't kill one another''. Stiles warned him before going into The kitchen.

Derek hesitated, and then finally started to climb the stairs, once he was outside Scott's room, he gave a little knock but opened the door slowly not bothering to wait for a reply.

Scott looked up from his laptop and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

''What the hell do you want?'', he said bitterly.

Derek huffed, he hated moody Scott, the kid was more annoying then Stiles when he was like this.

''I've come here to apologize,''.

''Bit late for that isn't it''.

''Look, just hear me out okay, I know what I did was selfish and perhaps wrong, but I needed to do it Scott, I needed to kill Peter. I don't expect you to understand why but please just try and forgive me. After all I am the alpha now and I still care about you, Sort of.''

Scott looked up at him with a softer expression, ''Just why did you do it Derek, I needed to be normal again for Allison, Why did you ruin my only chance'', Scott asked more softer.

''For Jackson'', Derek really didn't want to say this, he was going to sound like a soppy school child, but that was how Jackson made him feel.

''I couldn't be with Jackson when I was a Beta because I could have killed him, When I turned him it wasn't right it made him crave my venom and that would have killed him. I really like him Scott and I needed to become alpha to be with him, You of all people should understand that, you wanted the cure to be with the one you loved.''

Scott looked very surprised, ''You and Jackson? Really, wow I knew there was something between you.''

''There is'', Derek smiled, ''But I need to know that we are going to be okay, I need you to forgive me so I don't have to feel this burning guilt any more, Please Scott.''

Scott didn't say anything, he looked around the room before finally letting out a deep breathe, ''Okay Derek, I forgive you, but I need to know that I can be able to trust you again, I need to know that you wont betray me again''.

''I won't Scott, I promise''

Scott nodded ''Okay then''.

''Have you two kissed and made up yet?'', Stiles asked coming into the room smiling.

''Yer were good'', Scott answered, smiling a little.

**Jackson's POV**

''You want more eggs honey?'' Jackson's mum asked.

''Umm no thanks mum, I'm stuffed''.

Jackson's visit to his parents had gone well, they didn't ask any difficult questions about his trip, he easily lied to his parents about the team he played on and how well he had settled into the camp.

Jackson had just finished stuffing the last piece of bacon into his mouth when he suddenly felt sick again, gosh what was wrong with him today.

He made a quick excuse to his parents and rushed up to one of the family's many bathrooms. He pulled up the toilet seat and puked up his breakfast.

''Great'', he muttered to himself.

Jackson suddenly felt a painless but effective bump in his stomach, he lifted up his shirt and placed a hand over the flat skin. He rubbed his stomach smoothly hoping to ease the queasy feeling. He almost didn't notice how round his stomach felt.

This was weird as he had always been in shape, He looked in the mirror to see that his stomach was still flat but there was a slight round oval forming like a weird bump.

''What the hell'', Jackson said eyeing his slightly round stomach.

He suddenly felt another weird bump in his stomach like someone was kicking him slightly.

His face quickly dropped and his hand dropped the shirt he was holding up.

''It can't be'', he said quietly.

_:D You may know what's coming, I'm pretty excited about this and I hope you will like the plot. Thank you for reading!_


	11. United As One

_Hello :D Just want to say thank you for your lovely reviews, made my day! Heres the next chapter, I hope you like :) x I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters, I do however own the plot._

_**Now I know**_

_**You were the only one**_

_**and now i'm the lonely one**_

_**watching the days go by**_

_**and I can't**_

_**ever forgive myself**_

_**think that I need some help**_

_**because**_

_**I'm afraid of love.**_

**3 days later**

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson watched the screen of his phone light up, he knew what that meant, another missed call from Derek.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just couldn't face the guy. He didn't know how to think, where to think, he was scared everyone around him could read his thoughts, read the secrets that made him feel wrong.

Jackson was starting to get parniod, he didn't know what to do. He felt like he couldn't go to Derek, what if he was mad or worse felt guilty.

Jackson didn't even know if he was right, I mean how can a guy get pregnant, that doesn't make sense, its impossible, but then again hes not an ordinary guy, hes a werewolf.

He strolled across his bedroom, pacing the room, trying to find something in his mind that he could do.

Derek would probably know something is up and come over, Jackson had been acting strangly since he figured out what was wrong. He had been igoring Derek's calls and when he did answer he would act weirdly and lie, telling Derek everything was okay and that he was feeling unwell, which was partially true.

Jackson couldn't keep this up, he needed answers, he needed to know what he had to do and even if this was what he thought. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe he wasn't even pregnant. But there is no way to tell, there arent tests like this for guys and he didn't even know if he would want to do that anyway. All he knew was that he was scared.

His phone beeped again on his bedside table, he looked at it with wary eyes, like he was expecting Derek to just jump out of it. Jackson knew Derek would worry and his house would be the first place Derek would go to look for him. He needed to get out but where could he go.

Jackson knew one place, he glanced once more at his beeping phone before leaving the room and hurrying down the stairs. He had to grab on to the banister when a shooting pain went through his stomach, his hand automatically covered the small bump. He looked down at his stomach and felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't cry right now.

He ignored the lump and rushed down the stairs, he didn't have time to worry about his parents not knowing where he would be as he raced off to his car and started to drive.

_Derek's POV_

Derek paced the length of his house, holding his phone in his hand. Why wasn't Jackson picking up, what was wrong with him lately.

Derek last saw Jackson three days ago, he had been fine and werewolves don't just get sick, something was definatly up. Derek had wanted to give Jackson some space but now this was too much to handle.

He placed his phone into his back pocket and picked up his jacket, he quickly threw it over himself and ran to his car. There was only one way to find out what was going on and that would be to see Jackson himself.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson pulled up outside the house and took a deep breathe, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Before he could change his mind he got out of the car and walked up to the door. His hand had stopped in mid air as he considered knocking, God this was stupid. He just shook his head and finally let his knuckles touch the wood. He had only knocked twice before the door opened.

''Jackson'', Stiles said surprised.

''Hey Stiles'', Jackson replied in a low voice, clearly sounding anxious.

''Hey, are you okay'', Stiles asked concerned.

Jackson shook his head and didn't even care how pathetic and needy he must of looked.

''Umm, can I talk you please''.

Stiles didn't answer with words, instead he opened the door further, to allow Jackson to come in.

''Can I get you something to drink, or...'' Stiles began but was interrupted by a head shake from Jackson.

Stiles look at him with worried eyes, he led him into the living room and sat down. Jackson sat next to him, feeling a little stupid for acting so wierd.

''Jackson, whats wrong, your starting to scare me''.

Jackson took a deep breathe, looking around the room, looking anywhere but at Stiles, Finally he turned around to face the boy.

''Stiles'', He began.

''I-I think i'm pregnant''.

He looked at Stiles' facial expression go from worried to completely shocked and confused. There was a long pause.

''Well that's a new one'', Stiles said, looking back at Jackson.

''Umm, I mean how do you know, have you took some sort of test or something'', Stiles asked softly.

''No there arent really tests for this sort of thing you know, I just have this feeling and my stomach is getting rounder and I keep being sick and Oh God what am I going to do'', Jackson started to panic again.

''Jackson, calm down, look we will sort this out okay, have you told Derek yet?''

''No, I don't know how, I mean God hes going to hate me, your the first person I told, you know cause you read alot about this sort of stuff, I thought you would know what to do''.

''Okay, well first of all, Derek isn't going to hate you, That boy...man... Werewolf.. is crazy about you, you know that, he loves you. And I think I have read something about this somewhere..., stay here, i'll be right back.''

Stiles hurried out of the room, and Jackson could hear the thumping of someone running up the stairs.

He hoped Stiles was right about Derek. He needed him more than anything right now.

Before Jackson could think about anything else, Stiles ran back into the room with an old dusted book in his hands. He was scanning a certain page, using his finger as a guideline.

''Here'', he finally said.

''I knew I had heard something about this somewhere'', Stiles sat down next to Jackson, placing the book on his lap and pointed at a long passage.

Stiles began to read it out to him, ''It says that_ Alpha's are the creators of its species, they are dominant creatures that are the mother, father and leader of its pack and most importantly the maker of new borns. The alpha must be the one responsible for creating stronger beta's in the pack, these beta's must be orignal werewolves which means that they must consist of full genes from two existing werewolves. The alpha must mate with the chosen one to produce the next species of wolves, but only will a wolf be made if the beta is the correct partner for it's alpha, they need to be united as one and bond strongly together. _This must be you and Derek, hes your alpha, your both werewolves and well you both kind of have the hots for each other right?''.

Jackson stared at the page, repeating the words over in his head, ''But I don't get it, its says by here that the possibility of finding_ 'the chosen one' _is almost 10000 to 1, why would we be any different''.

''I don't know Jackson, but Derek's a full werewolf right, so maybe that has something to do with it, Look here it says_ The first full born werewolf was born to Demetrius Nero and Marius Ston._ They both sound like guys- I think.''.

''But how the hell am I suppose to give birth to this thing, don't know if you have noticed but I am missing an important reproductive organ''.

''I don't know, maybe the back end'', Stiles said smirking.

Jackson looked at him with worried eyes.

''I'm kidding, I don't think that is suppose to happen, right let me see the book better'', Stiles grabbed the book from Jackson's lap and started reading, turning pages as he skimmed the book.

Jackson looked up at the ceiling, he didn't know how much more he could take, he still needed to tell Derek, but how could he start that converstation. Jackson allowed his eyes to drop to his stomach and he almost wanted to smooth the bump, knowing it was his child in there. He hate this suitation and God he did, but the thing in his stomach was a part of him, it was his and Derek's.

'' I got it, look it says _The newborn will grow for 9 months and when fully ready, the alpha will cut open the stomach of his beta and take the child, they will then live together united as one_... Oh that sounds totally gross'', Stiles said with a disgusted look on his face.

Jackson stared at him, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified, how was Derek suppose to cut him open, they didn't do caesareans back in those days. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Stiles looked at Jackson before getting up and walking to the door, Jackson followed behind him. Stiles opened the door and Jackson suddenly felt nervous when he saw who it was.

''Jackson'', Derek said sounding relieved.

Stiles glanced at Jackson before allowing Derek to come in. Derek raced over to Jackson and threw his arms around him.

''It's good to see you, Where the hell of you been, I've been looking for you everywhere, and you wouldn't answer my calls, Whats going on?'' Derek asked.

Jackson quickly looked at Stiles, the other boy nodded, making Jackson turn back around to Derek.

''Derek, I have something I need to tell you''.

Derek looked at him with the same worried expression Stile had gave him not so long ago.

''Okay, whats going on Jackson?'' Derek asked concerned.

''Derek, I'm pregnant''

Derek stared into his eyes, looking shocked and completely taken back. There was a long silence, Jackson started to panic.

''Look Derek-'', Jackson began but was interrupted.

''Jackson, its great news'', Derek said smiling.

''I'm sorry what'', Jackson asked feeling shocked and a little freaked out.

''Yer what?'' Stiles asked, clearly as surprised as Jackson.

Derek shook his head, still smiling, ''You don't know what this means'', he said.

Jackson and Stiles looked at each other, wondering what the hell Derek was talking about.

''It means we are meant to be together and that we found the one, It means Jackson that I Love You''.

Jackson felt his heart beat faster, that was the first time one of them had say the 3 magic words. He felt his lips curve into little smile.

''I love you too Derek'', He said moving closer and pulling Derek in, He placed a kiss onto his lips. Derek responded by kissing back.

''Umm, guys this is really umm akward and actually rather disturbing'', Stiles said, making them aware of his presence.

''Oh right yer sorry'', Jackson told him.

''But Derek, what are we going to do, I'm a guy and im pregnant, people are going to notice that i'm getting bigger and what about my parents they are going to freak out, there son is having a baby, a werewolf, oh and their son is also one.'', Jackson talked really fast, he had started to pace the room, freaking out again.

''Jackson you need to calm down'', Derek said softly '' Remember your carrying our child in there'', Derek walked over to Jackson and placed a hand on his stomach. ''I know there are alot of problems in this suituation, but we will face them when we cross them, together''.

Jackson started to calm down and smiled, he knelt his head down so that it was resting against Derek's shoulder. He felt the man's arms wrap around him, Jackson was scared but with Derek he felt safe, he actually felt happy.

''Okay guys that great, Now listen should I be cool uncle Stiles or brilliant uncle Stilinski?''.

Derek and Jackson both turned to glare at him.

''Umm, okay, i'm just going to go to my room, You two- umm can let yourselves out'', Stiles answered and quickly walked up the stairs.

Jackson laughed and felt Derek twine his fingers into his, ''Lets go home aye'', Derek said.

Jackson nodded and with that they left hand in hand.

Jackson couldn't help but feel relieved and happy, he had Derek and almost felt silly for being worried about what he would think. Jackson felt like he had everything he dreamed of, Derek and their unborn child growing in his stomach. Derek was right they would cross all the bridges when it came to it but most importantly they would do it together as for they were one.

_Christ I think this was a long chapter, I hope I didn't dissapoint, for some reason I feel like this chapter could have been better but whatever :P If anyone needs me to explain anything just ask. For the next couple of chapters i'm just going to do alot of light fluffiness before I get back to the plot :D Thanks again for reading! xx_


	12. New Beginnings

_Hello :D I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friends who have been very supportive and have given me alot of great ideas :P Okay the next few chapters are just going to be alot of fluffiness and then I will get back to the main plot, so here it is. Thanks x_

_Derek's POV_

Derek looked over at the sleeping man beside him, Jackson looked so cute when he slept. The younger man would sleep on his side and snore very softly even though he insisted he didn't make any noises when he slept.

Derek couldn't help but smile at the man he loved, everything seemed so perfect right now. He had the one person that made him feel whole and on top of that they were going to have a child. Derek felt like the luckiest man alive.

Derek finally turned his eyes away from Jackson and looked around his room. He groaned at the sight. The place was an absolute mess. How could they raise a baby here? Every room in the house had been affected by the fire and even though he had fixed a couple of the rooms up, the place still wasn't suitable. Something had to be done.

He pulled the covers from him, carefully trying not to disturb Jackson, he quietly left the room and went downstairs. He was about to leave when he figured that he should leave a note for Jackson to tell the younger man that he was going out. The last thing he wanted was for Jackson to worry.

He quickly scribbled an excuse down on a scrap of paper, placing it on the wobbly kitchen table that was missing a leg, Everything needed repairing! Derek picked up his car keys and hurried out.

_Jackson's POV_

_Jackson had no idea what he was running from, there was something behind him and all he knew was that he needed to get away._

_He had managed to get to the river over the over side of the forest. He looked down and realized there was a massive balloon inside his shirt. No wait that wasn't a balloon or a ball, it was his stomach. He was pregnant?_

_He tried to run but couldn't manage a quick pace, suddenly he was out of breathe, his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his stomach. He heard noises behind him, someone was in the bushes._

_What the hell was he going to do, he suddenly held his stomach protectively, he had no idea why, it just seemed to be a natural instinct. Jackson tried to get his breathe back but it was no use he was completely exhausted. _

_A loud noise came from the trees, it sounded like a gunshot, suddenly he was running again, holding his stomach as he paced through the forest. His knees gave way._

_He landed on the dark floor with a thud, there were fierce sharp pains going through his stomach. He crouched over in pain. He hadn't realized that he was crying. Thick wet tears ran down his face as the pain got worse._

_All of a sudden his stomach was ripped apart, he could not breathe at all, it felt as though his insides were being pulled and stretched. Jackson felt his vision going blurry, he was going to pass out. He eyelids felt heavy, his body was weak, he could taste blood. Jackson let the darkness take him but not before he heard a baby cry._

Jackson woke up panting, he quickly looked down at his stomach, everything was fine, his stomach only consisted of a small bump. He scanned the room, making sure nobody was going to attack him. Thankfully he had only been dreaming.

Jackson placed his head in his hands and quietly laughed to himself.

''Just a dream'', He muttered.

Jackson looked over to the opposite side of the bed, it was empty. Perhaps Derek was down stairs. He practically jumped out of bed and went down the stairs. The house was quiet.

''Derek'', He called out.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and almost didn't notice the little scrap of paper on the table.

''Going out for a bit, be back in 5, love Derek'', he read to himself.

Jackson sighed and looked down at his stomach.

''Where's your daddy going aye?'', he muttered, rubbing his stomach gently.

_Derek's POV_

There aren't many things that Derek likes or enjoys, people always says hes moody and has a sour face and sometimes he thinks their right as right now he had the most grumpiest face of all as shopping is definitely something he doesn't like. He let out a huge sigh when he realized how long he had been waiting for this stupid shop assistant to finalize the form he had just filled in.

''Okay Sir, if you could just sign here'', said the shop assistant finally, she pointed to the space on the form that Derek sign.

Derek gave a nod and carefully wrote down his signature. When he was finished he handed the form back to the lady, who eyed the signature suspiciously, God he hated normal people.

The woman eventually stopped eyeing his form and looked back up at Derek ''Thank you, that's everything'' she said, ''Now your order should come within two working days''.

''Okay'', He replied, giving her a false smile, he shook the woman hand and almost ran to the door.

He hurried out of the shop, not wanting to spend one more minute in there. He couldn't wait to tell Jackson his news.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson had just finished his last strip of bacon when Derek walked through the door. The man was smiling.

''Hello Gorgeous'', Derek said, walking over to kiss Jackson.

''What's put you in such a good mood'', Jackson asked.

''Well, you know since were having a baby and I'm the best boyfriend in the world, I decided to go out and spend a fortune on things for this house, I'm going to redo every room for my perfect family so we can all live here happily together'', Derek told him smiling still.

Jackson laughed, ''Wow since when have you been so domestic''.

''Since today, I mean this house is a mess and we have a baby coming so my family deserves the best'', Derek said grinning.

''God your so adorable'', Jackson said, playfully throwing a pen at the other man. '' Anyway this sounds great, we can both work on the house together''.

''Well I'm doing the heavy lifting and things but you can paint'', Derek told him smugly.

Jackson rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He actually couldn't wait for this place to be redone. He loved Derek but God his house is a disaster.

Jackson stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Derek responded quickly, making the kiss stronger.

After a minute Jackson pulled out of the kiss, ''I know where we can start the redecorating, right now'', he said playfully.

''Hmm where was you thinking?'' Derek asked, pretending he didn't know.

Jackson gave Derek a quick peak on the lips and entwined his hand in Derek's dragging him up the stairs to the bedroom. Decorating was defiantly going to be alot of fun, Jackson thought.

_:P Hope you liked this one, Sorry it took me ages to update, I've been having a Supernatural marathon, I know I'm sad! Anyways thanks again and if there is anything you want me to write about in the next few chapters of fluffiness, please say, I'm welcome to new ideas :D_


	13. Hide And Seek

_Hey :D This is just something silly that came to my head, thought I'd post it. Hope you like :P Warning Male/Male._

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson brushed the last splash of blue paint onto the wall, they had been decorating their house all week and had nearly finished the downstairs. Being werewolves meant they had more capability and of cause they were stronger and faster.

Derek had banned Jackson from doing any heavy lifting in his state which annoyed the younger man, he now understood when women would say 'I'm pregnant not disabled', he had used that phrase many times already.

Jackson studied the wall he had just finished painting, he smiled feeling very happy with himself. Derek would normally laugh when Jackson felt proud for painting a wall but Jackson was one of those people who had to do everything perfect so he felt extremely happy when the painting satisfied him.

''Hey, all finished?'', Derek asked.

''Yep, the place is coming along nicely''.

''Tell me about it, we still have alot of work to do with the upstairs though''.

''Hmm we will get it done in time, don't worry'', Jackson told him.

Derek smiled, he pulled Jackson in for a kiss before pulling away.

''I better go get rid of these boxes, they are doing my head in, I've almost fallen in about five of them'', Derek told him while frowning at the large cardboard boxes on the floor.

Jackson smirked at the thought of Derek stuck in a cardboard box like he was some 4 year old hiding away from the world, that he would love to see. The thought gave him an idea.

''I know, we could totally play hide and seek'', Jackson spoke excitedly.

''Wow, you are a child aren't you, Hormones getting to you?'', Derek asked amused.

Jackson frowned at the man, he hated it when Derek used his pregnancy as an excuse. It was like the other day when Jackson was cooking onions, Derek had laughed at his watery eyes and asked him if it was his hormones. No onions make your eyes water.

''Come on Derek, it will be fun, plus we need all the practice we can get with the baby coming''.

''Hey my child will not be playing silly games, they will be learning how to hunt rabbits''. Derek told him.

Jackson stared at him with a shocked and disgusted expression. He didn't want his child learning such things.

Derek burst out laughing.

''Dude chill I was messing with you'', Derek said trying to reassure him.

''Good there is no way my child is killing innocent bunnies'', Jackson replied.

He pulled Derek closer, and teasingly nibbled Derek's bottom lip.

''It will be fun, plus think about what we will do when you find me'', Jackson said playfully.

Derek stood and looked at the man, clearly thinking about what he had just said.

''1,2,3...'', Derek started counting, obviously needing no more encouragement.

Jackson smirked at him before going off to hide, he knew he was being childish but he didn't really care. He felt like he had been forced to grow up in a matter of weeks and if playing hide and seek made him feel young again for even just 10 minutes then so be it.

Jackson hid in one of the new wardrobes upstairs, it was an easy place to hide but who cares, it meant there was less time to wait for him and Derek to reconnect.

''I'm coming'', Derek yelled, making Jackson frown for not saying the right phrase, which was of cause 'Ready or not'.

Derek found Jackson in a matter of seconds, swiftly opening the wardrobe doors and hungrily kissing Jackson on the lips.

Wrapped in Derek's arms, the older man moved them to the bed and straddled Jackson's hips. Jackson responded by entwining his hands in Derek's hair, bringing him closer, he needed more friction between them.

Derek quickly unbuttoned Jackson's shirt, pressing small kisses to his neck and torso, Jackson felt a moan escape his mouth when the older man reached the top of his jeans. Jackson pulled Derek's top over his head and laid back down for the other man to continue.

Derek pulled off Jackson's jeans and did the same with his own, all that lay between them was their boxes, but they were also quickly removed by Derek.

Jackson left Derek completely in charge as the older man prepared his body. He moaned at the pleasure of Derek's fingers in side of him.

''De-rek''

Jackson couldn't take it anymore he needed more friction, he needed more of Derek. He had obviously encouraged Derek as the man removed his fingers and prepared his member.

He slowly entered Jackson making the younger man gasp, they worked a slow pace at first but soon enough gained a faster rhythm. Jackson was on the edge of his pleasure and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

As soon as he thought it he exploded with pleasure, allowing himself to release, shortly afterwards Derek did the same. Jackson heard Derek groan, he placed soft kisses to his neck.

Derek rolled them both over so that Jackson was nestled into his arms, they stayed quiet for a bit, enjoying the silence and allowing themselves to come down from their orgasm.

''Well, I actually think we should play hide and seek more often'', Derek laughed, breaking the silence.

Jackson smirked, turning to face his partner.

''See I knew you would enjoy it'', Jackson replied.

Derek smiled at him before pressing his lips to Jackson's. They cuddled into each other allowing themselves to fall asleep.

_I hope that chapter was okay, I'm not that good with writing sex scenes so sorry it was really short but please don't be too harsh. Anyway I'll see you next time :D Thanks for reading!_


	14. Memories

_I quickly want to say thank you as I have been receiving alot of emails saying that people have favorited and added my story to their alerts so thanks, it means alot :D x_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand,_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned,_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone,_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope_

_And filled with pride_

_We are more than we are,_

_We are one._

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson watched the little park intently, he smiled at the happy children running around chasing one another. He watched the protective parents chat away at a bench inside the park. Jackson felt something he didn't think was necessary, he felt jealous.

He had been enjoying the warm sun shining down on him as he sat, leaning against a tree in the small park. It had been the very park his parents used to take him to when he was little. He remembered the way the grass would swoosh around his toes like the sand on the beach. He remembered how high the swings would go and how it used to be the best thing in the world to him. Jackson smiled at the little boy on the swing, he remembered how he used to try to push himself like him so that he would go even higher.

Jackson placed a hand over his stomach, he softly rubbed circles over the small bump. He always had a hand over his stomach, making sure that his baby was always protected. He felt happy knowing how much he already loved the thing growing inside of him, but it also made him feel sad.

He thought about how much love he felt for his child, he felt sad because he thought about how his mum, his real mum would have acted when she was pregnant with him. He couldn't understand how someone could give something so precious away, he couldn't even begin to think about losing his baby. How could his real parents give him up, did they love him like he loved his child?

Jackson carried on watching the children in the park play, he thought back to when his dad used to push him down the slide and play with him in the sandpit. He wondered if his real parents would have done that, maybe they have other children now to happily chase around the park or to throw a Frisbee too, who knows who they are or if they are even still alive. All Jackson knew was that he wouldn't be like them, he would never give his child away and miss all the memories.

''Hey'', came a familiar voice from behind.

Jackson turned his head around to see Derek coming up to him. Derek slide down onto the ground next to Jackson, so that their knees were touching. Jackson smiled up at him, he also knew that Derek would be a great dad.

''What's up Jacks, how come your hanging around here?'', Derek asked softly.

Jackson stared into Derek's eyes, before sighing and turning back to the park.

''I don't know, just wanted to relive some memories I guess''.

Jackson felt a soft kiss being placed onto the top of his head, he turned back to Derek.

''What was that for?'', He asked smiling.

''That was for being so cute'', Derek told him.

He watched as Derek turned to look at the park, he followed his gaze and they both sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the children run around happily.

''Derek'', Jackson started.

''Hmmm'.

''Can I ask you something?''.

Derek turned around to face Jackson.

''Of cause, you can ask me anything'', Derek replied.

''Okay. I was just thinking about how we are going to explain this to my parents, and what I'm going to have to do, I'm starting to worry Derek, I'm going to be getting bigger'', Jackson said truthfully.

''Jacks, you haven't got to worry about anything, you do know that werewolves don't get massively big like humans right? especially male werewolves anyway so you'll probably only look like you've put on a little bit of weight, plus you've got me to support you when we figure out how we are going to tell your parents''.

''Wait, so I'm not going to get much bigger? Thank you for only just telling me'', Jackson replied, he didn't mean for it to come out so harshly.

Derek looked a little hurt at his tone of voice but quickly shrugged it off.

''I thought you knew Jacks, you mentioned reading everything with Stiles in that book, I thought you would have found that out already''.

''No I didn't. I'm sorry Derek, its just I'm scared, this is still really strange to me. I'm just so confused on how I'm suppose to _give birth''_.

''I knew your confused, but you have to remember that this is new to me too, I wasn't born when the first male werewolf had a child''.

''Yes but you were conceived by two werewolves yourself, surely you know more'', Jackson stated.

''Sorry Jacks but I don't know that much, I never asked my parents about this, it wasn't the sort of thing that we talked about''.

Jackson winced at the sad look in Derek's eyes when he mentioned his parents, sometimes Jackson didn't think.

''I'm sorry Der, you really miss them don't you'', Jackson said softly, not really asking it as a question because he already knew the answer.

Derek sighed.

'' I think about them everyday, I miss them so much. Everyday I think about my mistake, what I did. The guilt will never go away Jacks, its there every time I wake up''.

Jackson placed his hands over Derek's cheeks, turning his head around to make him face him.

''Listen Derek, it's not your fault, everybody makes mistake, look at me I've made plenty. You can't hold this over yourself forever, you need to forgive yourself. I've never met your parents but I'm pretty sure from the way that you've talked about them that they wouldn't want you to feel guilty. They'd be proud of you Derek Hale because your a good person, you still have a heart unlike other werewolves and that is something to be proud of''.

Derek smiled before leaning down to steal a kiss from Jackson's lips.

''What would I do without you aye?''.

''Well for one you wouldn't be in this park staring at kids like some pervert'', Jackson replied jokily.

Derek laughed.

''Hey we are only learning for our own baby'', Derek replied, bringing a hand down to cover Jackson's stomach. Jackson groaned at the soft touch, he loved how Derek made him feel.

Derek pulled Jackson into his arms so that he was cuddling into the man, he carried on softly rubbing his stomach.

_Derek's POV_

Derek kissed Jackson's head when the younger boy nestled into his neck. He made soft patterns on Jackson's stomach, he loved the feeling of being this close to his baby, he loved the fact that this was his family. It was perfect.

Derek almost ignored the tiny thump under his palm, he looked down at Jackson in shock, when the younger man turned around to him with a similar expression on his face.

''Did you just feel that?'', Derek asked excitedly.

''Yes I did, was that a kick?'', Jackson replied with a smirk on his face.

Derek continued making soothing circles across Jackson's stomach. There it was again, another tiny thud.

Both men giggled excitedly, facing each other with massive grins on their faces.

''Our baby is perfect'', Derek said grinning.

''I know, it clearly likes you'', Jackson replied smirking.

Derek laughed, he felt so happy with Jackson, sitting here in the park with their child. It made him feel whole again, he missed his parents and his family but Jackson was right he needed to forgive himself because after all he had a new family now, and they _were one_.

_Thanks for reading :D I brought in a song from my favorite Disney movie, The Lion King. No copyright intended. I hope you liked, see you next time._


	15. Nightmares

_It's in your eyes, a colour fade out_

_Looks like a new transition_

_It's starting up and shaking your ground_

_Turning your head to see a new day calling,_

_Does it feel like a head to lean on? _

_A snapshot from where you were born?_

_I'm looking for your hand in the rough,_

_You're caught in the wire..._

_Well, I'll lift you out_

_Jackson's POV_

_It had happened so fast, it couldn't be possible, could it? What was that screaming object laying on the ground. Why had he been so clueless, he should have known._

Jackson woke breathless from another bad dream, he had been having nightmares almost every night now, they were short but effective dreams that left Jackson panting for air.

Almost all of the dreams had been about the child growing inside of him, every time he felt pain and betrayal but it isn't clear why. All he remembers is that in every dream there had been a baby crying hysterically on the ground, he wasn't sure if he was even there, it didn't seem to be him watching the child. It was like a deadly vision.

''Jacks you up?'', Derek called from downstairs.

Jackson sat up in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He tried to remove the dripping sweat from his face before sighing.

''Ye I'm up'', he replied trying to keep the nerves in his voice steady, he didn't want to worry Derek. He had decided not to tell him about the dreams. He was probably just nervous about the baby coming, after all it was still alot to take in and this was all completely new for Jackson.

Jackson threw the quilt off of him and pulled his jeans on. He was about to walk down the stairs when a flash of nausea hit him. Jackson ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He slide down the wall when he was finished and placed his head in his hands. He really didn't feel well today.

Derek had clearly heard him as Jackson listened to the hard footsteps on the floorboards. Derek raced over to his partner and placed his arms around his waist, pulling Jackson to his feet.

''Hey, are you okay?'', Derek asked softly.

Jackson tried to find the words to answer but as soon as he opened his mouth, he had to bend straight over the toilet bowl to be sick again.

Derek patted his back softly, making soothing circles around it, Jackson pulled himself back up right with Derek's help. He was glad that the older man was there as he felt very giddy.

''Der, I don't feel good at all'', Jackson managed to say in small voice.

''Hmm'', Derek said, clearly thinking about something. ''lets get you back to bed aye and then I'm going to make a call''.

With Derek's help Jackson made it back to his bedroom, and slide into the still warm bed. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes hoping that darkness would take him.

''I'm going to make a quick call Jacks, I'll be back in a minute'', Derek said softly, placing a warm kiss to Jackson's forehead.

Jackson listened to Derek walk out of the room and down the stairs. He placed a hand over his stomach, maybe he should tell his partner about the dreams. Jackson quickly regretted thinking that. Why would he need to tell Derek that, its not as if the dreams were causing the sickness. He was having a baby after all and that always seems to cause nausea.

_Derek's POV_

Derek flicked through the book in front of him, he couldn't actually believe how many phone numbers were in the book. After all who did he phone?

He felt a triumph when he scanned the next page and soon found who he was looking for, without a hesitation Derek typed in the numbers on his phone. The phone rang through four beeps before somebody picked up.

''Hello'', the person answered.

''Hey, this is Derek Hale from Beacons Hill, I was wondering if I could speak with Miss Myres, Jenny Myres?''.

''Yes, please wait one moment''.

Derek paced around the room, wondering if he had made the right decision about calling. Jenny was a werewolf from Toronto, she had been a friend of the Hale family before the fire, she was also a midwife working in a big state hospital. Jenny is kind of like the doctor for supernatural as after all she wasn't exactly new to this weird world, in fact it seemed that she was always working on something supernatural.

''Hello, this is Jenny Myres speaking, how may I help''.

''Jenny, it's Derek Hale''.

''Derek? My Goodness, it's been a long time. I don't suppose this is a social phone call by any chance?'', Jenny asked sarcastically.

''Unfortunately no'', Derek replied laughing, ''I need your help with something but I can't really talk here''.

''I understand Derek, but I'm very busy at this moment in time''.

''Look Jenny, I know this is a bad time to call but I really wouldn't be phoning if it wasn't important, I really need your help with something''.

This was a brief pause on the other end of the phone.

''Okay Derek, give me a couple of hours and I will be in Beacon Hill as soon as I can''.

Derek felt a rush of relief take over, he wasn't expecting it to be that easy, ''Thank you so much, I really appreciate this''.

''I'll see you soon Derek'', Jenny replied and ended the call.

Derek stared at the phone for a while, he didn't have any idea how this would turn out but he needed help.

He knew that Jackson thought that he didn't know about his nightmares but he was always there, next to the man when he woke panting. Derek had pretended to be asleep, waiting for Jackson to find comfort in him, he never did so Derek thought it was best not to push him.

The truth is, werewolves aren't suppose to be having nightmares, hell its lucky if they even dream at all. Something was very wrong with Jackson and he needed to find out what, for Jackson and the baby's sake.

Derek placed the phone in his pocket and made his way back up to Jackson, he couldn't tell him about this yet, he couldn't worry his partner, not in his state anyway.

When Derek walked into the bedroom, he saw Jackson sleeping softly. He pulled the covers over the man, making sure that he didn't wake him. Derek grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat down to watch Jackson. He would wait here for Jenny.

_Thanks for reading :D_


	16. The Demon's Within Us

_I want to say thank you to the people who read this, its been getting alot of hits and views :D Btw i'm taking a different path to this story, this is probally something you haven't seen before in the Jerek category so I hope you like. :)_

_Derek's POV_

Derek paced the length of the room, turning around occasionally to glance at Jackson sleeping softly in the bed. He had been waiting quite along time now for Jenny to arrive, she may live far away but with her werewolf speed, she should have been here in no time.

He glanced at his watch and was about to make a call on his cell when he heard a rustling down below, Derek ran to the window, but was disappointed when he saw Scott and Stiles instead of the doctor.

With a sigh, Derek made his way downstairs and in no time was face to face with the two teenagers.

''Woah, a serious personal space issue here'', Stiles greeted Derek, with a smirk.

Derek glared at the kid infront of him, he really couldn't handle his sarcasm and annoying ways today, especially with a sick Jackson on his mind.

''What do you two want?'', Derek asked firmly.

''Even though we are highly honured that you would think we are here on a casual visit to spend time with you, you are actually mistaken-'', Stiles began sarcastically, before Scott interuppted him earning a unamused glare from Stiles.

''I can feel your distress Derek and Jackson hasn't been in school lately, we know his 'condition' will put a hold on education but we were wondering if everything is alright'', Scott answered honestly.

Derek sighed before nodding his head. ''Come inside guys''.

Scott and Stiles both looked at each other with a questioning stare before finally following Derek inside the newly decorated house.

''I like what you've done with the place, its very homely'', Stiles commented.

Derek turned around to face them, ignoring Stiles' comment.

''Look something is not right with Jackson, hes extremely weak and has been having nightmares lately'', Derek told them worriedly.

''Nightmares? I thought we weren't suppose to dream, well I don't anyway apart from that one time'', Scott questioned.

''Exactly, you had a nightmare before Scott and that was because something was wrong, now the same is happening to Jackson only this time its more threating'', Derek replied.

''Could the baby be causing this?'', Stiles asked.

Derek sighed.

''No I don't think so, I mean I don't know much about this stuff but i'm pretty sure its not the kid. Normal babies don't cause their parents nightmares when their pregnant'', Derek answered.

''Yes but this is not a normal baby, and Jackson isn't a normal pregnant woman, hes a guy which doesn't really scream out happy bonding'', Stiles reminded.

Derek placed his head in his hands, bending down to sit on the stairs. Stiles and Scott both shared a worried glance, they had never seen Derek so untangled, he was normally the scary weird man who made little children weep with fright.

''I've asked an old friend of mine to come over here, she should be here soon anyway'', Derek told them, trying to regain his composure.

''What sort of friend?'', Scott asked warily.

Derek looked back up to meet two pairs of worried eyes.

''Shes a werewolf, but don't worry shes also a doctor, she specialises in this sort of stuff''.

''A werewolf doctor? Wow they really care about their patients well being aye'', Stiles said.

Derek glared at the teenager in front of him.

''She's a good person, would never hurt a fly'', Derek defended.

''But shes a werewolf'', Stiles stated.

''Not all werewolves are bad Stiles, look at me'', Scott replied sounding offended.

''Point taken. Anyway, where is Jackson?'', Stiles asked realising they hadn't actually seen him.

''Hes upstairs, resting'', Derek answered, glancing up the stairs.

''I can hear his heart beat Derek, it doesn't sound too good'', Scott stated.

Derek nodded, ''I know''.

''Is there anything we can do?'', Stiles asked seriously.

Derek smiled a little, ''No there isn't anything you can do''.

Stiles nodded understandingly, he clearly didn't like the akward silence as he added, ''Are you sure we can't buy you some nappies or I don't know, a bottle of vodka?.''

Derek and Scott rolled their eyes.

''No i'm good, plus you would never get served'', Derek stated the obvious.

There was suddenly a knock at the door which earned everyones attention. Derek quickly stood up and opened the door. He was faced with a tall woman, who had long brown hair and blue eyes. Jenny was still in here doctors uniform.

''Hello Derek'', Jenny said softly, smiling kindly.

Derek smiled back, ''Hello Jenny. You've certainly changed alot since the last time I saw you''.

''Well, nobody likes staying the same. So are you going to invite me in since i've travelled a long way'', She asked.

Derek held the door open for her, moving out of the way so she could walk in.

Jenny glanced at Scott and Stiles as she walked into the house, ''Hello boys'', she said kindly.

Stiles smiled at her, giving a little wave while Scott simply said ''Hey''.

''So Derek what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone'', She asked patiently.

Derek closed the door before walking over to stand by the stairs. He glanced up before turning back to Jenny.

''It's my boyfriend, Jackson-'', Derek started.

He was surprised to not earn a smirk or judgemental expression from the doctor at the word 'boyfriend'.

''You can continue Derek, I bet its something i've seen before'', Jenny encouraged.

''I really don't think you have seen this before, its weird'', Stiles added, earning another glare from Derek.

''Jackson is pregnant Jenny and now everything seems to be getting complicated, hes having terrible nightmares and is very ill'', Derek informed.

Jenny nodded.

''I see, well your right I haven't seen this before, but I do however know alot about werewolves and males being the carriers of new life. I actually researched alot about Lucius Ston, the son of Demetrius Nero and Marius Ston'', Jenny told them.

''That's good, so you will be able to help him?'', Derek asked hopeful.

''I will do the best that I can, I can't make any promises though. Let me see Jackson''. Jenny said.

''Yes follow me'', Derek replied. He paced up the stairs with Jenny following behind. Derek carefully opened the bedroom door and walked inside. Jenny continued to follow, she stopped in front of the bed where Jackson was still sleeping softly.

''His heartbeat doesn't sound too good'', she stated.

Jenny knelt down onto the bed so that she was facing Jackson. She raised her hand, placing it softly onto the boy's forehead. Derek couldn't work out her facial expressions.

Next Jenny took off the stethoscope from around her neck, she placed it into her ears and then onto Jackson's chest. She moved it around his chest, first to listen to his heart and lungs and then to listen to the intestines, and blood in the arteries and veins.

Derek was starting to panic when Jackson didn't stir to the touch. He was out cold.

''Why isn't he waking up?'', Derek asked worriedly.

Jenny looked up at him.

''He seems to be in a deep sleep, I've seen this sort of body reaction before. It's common in werewolves, when our body feels alot of fear and weakness, it starts to take action and protects itself by shutting down but not completely obviously so he is still breathing and is very much alive, he should wake up soon'', Jenny explained.

Derek nodded, relief taking over.

Jenny pulled back the covers from Jackson's waist, she raised his shirt up and pressed a firm hand over his stomach, where the small bump formed, before standing back up beside Derek.

''I will be right back'', she told him before disappearing.

Derek sighed looking down at Jackson, he placed a soft kiss to his forehead, smoothing back his hair.

''Come on Jacks, wake up''.

Derek listened to Jenny downstairs, talking to Scott and Stiles before she appeared next to Derek again. Only this time she had a bag with her. Derek watched as she pulled out different equipment.

Jenny picked up a small piece of equipment.

''This is a fetal doppler, i'm going to use this to listen to the baby's heartbeat'', she explained.

Derek nodded, unsure of what to expect.

Jenny placed the instrument over Jackson's stomach, holding the machine in her other hand. She moved it around alot before Derek finally heard it.

''Is that-'', Derek asked speechless.

It was quiet but definately there, the small beating of a heart. His baby's heart.

Jenny nodded, smiling up at Derek. He felt his own pride overtake him and couldn't help but smile back.

_'I wish you was awake to hear this Jacks, its our baby'_, Derek thought sadly.

''Jenny, I need to know what is going to happen, when is he going to wake up?'', Derek asked.

Jenny removed the doppler, placing it back into her bag before looking up at Derek.

''I need to run some more tests, but i'm very positive that the baby is not the cause of the problem. Derek when you told me he was having nightmares that made me think of something but I had to be sure''.

Derek looked at her with worried eyes. ''What do you think it is?'', he asked.

''Normally when a werewolf has dreams or nightmares, we are glancing at reality. Therefore whatever Jackson is dreaming, its going to come true. Theres something you should know'', Jenny warned.

''What''.

''How much do you know about the story of Demetrius Nero and Marius Ston?'', Jenny questioned.

Derek glanced at Jackson. ''I know that they were the first male werewolves to have a child''.

''Yes, they were the first but they were also the only male werewolves''.

Derek pulled a confused expression.

''No i'm pretty sure there were others too'', Derek stated.

''There wasn't Derek, there has only been one male couple who conceived a child, others were just myths or gossip''.

''I don't understand what that has to do with anything'', Derek questioned.

''Your an alpha Derek, Demetruis was also an alpha''.

''And?'', Derek continued, still not understanding what it had to do with anything.

''Derek have you ever heard of a daimon?''.

Derek glared at Jenny.

''I thought they were just a myth'', Derek stated worriedly.

''Not a myth Derek, Daimon is the greek word for demon. Where do you think the word demon came from? _Dem_etruis.''

''Jenny, I don't understand''.

Jenny placed a hand on Derek's shoulder comfortingly.

''There are many types of daimons Derek, but the most evil and powerful one is the Lucium. Its an evil being that plays in the mind of its victims before turning the mind games into reality.''

''The son of Demetruis was called _Luc_ius right?'', Derek said not really asking as he knew the answer.

''Yes, do you see where i'm coming from?'', Jenny asked.

''Sort of, but Demetruis wasn't the demon, he was just the alpha like me.''

''Correct but the people of their time called Demetruis the demon because they believed that he was the one that infected Marius with a disease when Marius became pregnant, but of course he didn't do anything, he wasn't to blame'', Jenny explained.

''What happened?'', Derek asked.

Jenny looked up at Derek, watching him closely.

''The Lucium made the nightmares come to reality, it took the child from Marius, who fought hard but wasn't strong enough. Marius died a painful death and the child was never found, thats why there isn't any information about Lucius in the books. Demetruis decided to name his lost child but then he ended up killing an entire town in rage''.

''But in the book it says that the family unite as one'', Derek explained.

''The books lie Derek, they are not based on fact, they are based on what people want to hear or believe. The books want to show happiness and comfort not horror otherwise people wont read them''.

''So you think that Lucius is in Jackson's head and is after our baby?'', Derek questioned.

''Yes, I strongly believe, I mean it all makes sense'', Jenny replied.

Derek paced around the room, glancing at Jackson every so often.

''Well what are we going to do?, Can we kill this Lucius?''.

''We can't, but Jackson can'', Jenny stated.

Derek stopped, turning to look at Jenny, ''How?''.

''I have an idea, but I don't think your going to like it'', Jenny told him firmly.

_I'm so sorry if this sounds really cheesy, I just wanted to do something different. I'm actually really excited about where i'm going to take this. If anyone doesn't get the storyline just say so :P Anyway thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think x_


	17. Discovering The Truth

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had to revise for my exams :( Anyway I want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter, they make me happy! :) I'm glad you like the twist! Here's the next chapter._

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson screamed in pain at the sharp nails digging into his skin, he couldn't see what was out there but he knew it was something bad. He flipped over onto his stomach, mostly trying to cover his baby but also trying to rid the pain.

He lifted his head when the sudden pain stopped, looking around the room with wet eyes he found himself in what seemed like a dark cave. He grabbed at a large rock for support, pulling himself to his feet dazedly.

Jackson glanced around the cave again, knowing his attacker was still close by, he could feel it. He looked at the small opening to the cave that shone through the dark night. If he could just make it out in the open, then he might have a chance.

He started to move towards the opening, his feet felt so heavy, he was still recovering from the last blow of pain. Jackson hurried his pace and felt a wave of relief overtake him when he reached the opening and was looking out into the dark night.

Jackson quickened his run, not looking back, he didn't want to chance anything. He kept running forward, with one hand covering his bump. He raced past trees and lakes, wondering where on earth he was as he ran by, Jackson didn't recognize his surroundings.

His breathing became heavier and much harder to take control of, but he knew he couldn't stop, this was his only chance for freedom, his only shot to get back to Derek. He was suddenly stopped in his path, but not by a physical force. He listened to a sharp laugh that echoed around the forest, spinning around he tried to find where it was coming from.

He couldn't see a thing, even with his werewolf vision, he started to run again only to be stopped by another sound, this one was different though, it wasn't a laugh it was a cry.

Jackson fell to his knees screaming in pain, his body felt like it was being teared apart, all his insides were being crushed together. He had never felt such physical pain before.

''Stop this please'', he pleaded.

Another shot of pain went through him and he screamed louder then he had before, so loud that his vocal cords ached. He suddenly heard the cry again, what was it?

He lifted his head up from where it was buried in the ground, he turned towards the noise and froze at what he saw. A baby was lying on the ground screaming but that wasn't what shocked him.

Standing over the baby was a dark figure, he couldn't make out what it was, all he could see was that it had bright red eyes and it was looking at Jackson, it was smiling at him but not a comforting smile. This thing was evil.

It picked up the baby and walked away, Jackson reached out his hand trying to gesture for it to stop, he didn't know why. He looked down at the ground, suddenly seeing the blood. Panicking he placed a hand on his stomach but was terrified to find the bump gone, all that was left was a big hole in his abdomen, his baby was gone.

''NO!'', Jackson screamed, trying to stand up.

His legs gave way and he fell back to the ground, he looked up to see that the dark figure was gone.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, the pain was unbearable but it was the loss of his baby that hurt him the most. He tried to fight off the darkness that was taking him, he had to to get up, he had to save his baby but he was too exhausted. Finally he let the darkness overcome him but not before he saw a figure infront of him, it was a man.

_Derek's POV_

Derek looked down at his sleeping partner with a worried expression, Jackson hadn't woke yet.

He glanced around the bedroom to see that Jenny, Scott and Stiles were crouched over in the corner talking quietly. Jenny had decided to tell the boys everything much to Derek's detest, he didn't want to involve them, it was too dangerous. He watched their frightened expressions while Jenny told them what was happening, Stiles didn't even make one sarcastic comment.

They were all suddenly forced to look at the bed when somebody started to scream.

Jackson had woke, but he was sat upright screaming louder then anybody should be able too. Derek ran over to him and started to shake him.

''Jackson! What is it'', Derek shouted worriedly.

Jackson stopped screaming, but he didn't turn to Derek, he didn't even seem to notice that he was there. He pulled the covers away from him and stood up, he seemed zombie like.

''Jackson?'',Derek asked.

The boy didn't register him, he walked over to a small table that was in the room and pulled out a notepad and pen from the draw. Jackson started to draw, but it wasn't normally drawing. He was writing something so fast, that Derek knew that this wasn't Jackson.

The boy suddenly stopped drawing, and fell to the ground. Derek raced over to him, pulling him into his lap.

''Jackson, wake up!'', Derek shouted.

Jackson had fallen back unconscious, Jenny rushed over to the boy and checked his pulse.

''Hes still breathing'', Jenny stated.

Derek pulled Jackson further into his lap, hugging him close. He closed his eyes not wanting to show his tears.

''Why is this happening'', Derek whispered.

After a moment Derek stood up, pulling Jackson up with him, he carried the boy back to the bed, placing him down softly.

He turned back around to face the others, who were all stood around the table looking down at something. He walked over to them and met what they were staring at. It was what Jackson had drew.

Derek gasped at the paper and turned to face the others who were wearing the same expression.

''What is that'', Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

The boys turned towards Jenny, who stared at them with worried eyes.

''That's Marius and his son'', Jenny started, ''And they are demons'', she finished.

Derek closed his eyes, grimacing.

The picture Jackson had drew showed a man standing in a ring of fire holding a baby. Outside of the ring was a dark figure with red eyes, he was smiling evilly at the man, he was also surrounded by tiny red figures who looked like small gremlins . But the most terrifying part of the picture was that the baby in the man's arms also had red eyes.

Derek turned around, he couldn't look at the picture anymore, he couldn't imagine what was going to happen.

''I'm still not understanding'', Stiles stated.

Derek could feel Jenny's eyes on him, he knew she was about to say something he didn't want to hear.

''The demon, Lucium is building an army, its very common for demons to do this but they never succeed.''

''But he has a army, look right there'', Scott pointed to the red figures on the picture.

''Yes Lucium has built his army which means that he has enough power to walk through the pits of hell to the earth, which also means that hes going to destroy the planet'', Jenny explained, stilling staring at Derek.

''Wait what, that's ridiculous'', Stiles stated.

''Yes but its also true, aren't you wondering why the baby has red eyes, or why Jackson drew us that picture?'', Jenny asked, now turning to face Stiles and Scott.

The teenagers look at each other before turning back to the woman with confused faces.

''The baby has red eyes because he is the demon, that is the child of Demetrius and Marius, the baby was taken away by Lucium so that he could transfer his soul and power into the child so that he could walk the earth in human form. That wasn't Jackson who was painting the picture, it was Marius''.

''Marius? But hes dead'', Scott pointed out.

''True, but even the dead have power, he was trying to warn us. This is much bigger then we thought. Lucium doesn't want Jackson's baby, he wants the soul'', Jenny explained.

''But why? And if that picture is true doesn't that mean that Lucium is going to be on earth soon?'', Stiles asked.

Derek turned around to face the others, shaking his head.

''Hes already here'', Derek stated, turning back around.

The others followed his gaze, freezing when they saw what he was looking at. He was staring at Jackson.

''Hes Jackson?'', Stiles asked.

''No Stiles, hes inside Jackson, hes the baby'', Derek explained, closing his eyes again.

''It's what Marius was trying to warn us about, Lucium has already transferred his soul into the baby, so that he can walk the earth, when the baby is born. This is what happened last time with Marius' baby but Lucium wasn't strong enough that time so the baby died. That's why he needed Jackson's baby so that he could start again and hes stronger now because he knows what to do, he created an army and they are going to destroy us all'', Jenny told them.

Nobody moved for a while before Derek walked over to Jackson and placed a kiss onto his forehead. The others turned to stare at him.

''We will get through this'', He whispered to Jackson, before glaring at the boy's stomach. ''We will also save our baby'', Derek promised mostly to himself.

He wasn't going to let this creature destroy the world and most of all he wasn't going to let it destroy his family.

_Hmm, I really do not know what to think of this. But anyway I hope you guys liked it :) Tell me what you think, And I promise I will try to update sooner! Thanks for reading :D x_


	18. The Only Option

_Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I would understand if no one continues to read the story but I didn't want to be one of those authors who leaves their stories unfinished, anyway all my exams are over so I have a load of free time to finish this :D_

_Derek's POV_

''Jenny you said earlier that you had an idea of how Jackson could kill Lucium, I think now is the right time to share that idea'', Derek stated dramatically.

Jenny stared into Derek's eyes, the stare was worrying to Derek, he turned away not liking the intense situation they were in.

''Derek, I don't even know if it will work and there are so many complications'', Jenny told him.

''We are running out of time here Jenny, just tell me what needs to be done, it may be our only option'', Derek confessed, he knew he wasn't going to like the idea but they had no other ideas on what to do, he had to try something even if that meant allowing Jackson to get into more danger.

Jenny nodded, ''Right now Jackson is suffering from terrible nightmares but they aren't dreams, his reality is in his head right now and he doesn't even know it. We need to make him aware of this and if we could just make him listen for a couple of seconds...He could learn how to kill Lucium''.

Derek shook his head not liking the idea which was predictable.

''How could Jackson kill that thing if hes dreaming?'', asked Stiles.

''Like I just said hes not dreaming, his reality is in his head, those are not dreams hes experiencing, its real life'', Jenny explained again.

''Oh got ya'', Stiles said smiling, playfully punching Jenny's shoulder which earned him a warning look from the woman.

''Hes weak in this reality so what makes you think that hes going to be any stronger in that one?'', Derek asked.

Jenny turned back around to look at Jackson, ''Because Derek right now Jackson is unconscious in this reality but hes awake in the other. Plus I don't know Jackson but as it seems if he knew that there was a way to kill Lucium and save his baby, I think he would do it, don't you'', Jenny told him honestly.

Derek knelt down by Jackson's bed, he placed the boy's hand in his own and closed his eyes. He knew Jenny was right, if Jackson learnt there was a way to save his-their baby he would without a hesitation. Hell Derek would do the same.

''Fine but how can we communicate with him?'', Derek asked turning to look at Jenny.

Jenny smiled, ''You leave that to me'', she said before disappearing out of the bedroom window.

Scott and Stiles both looked at each other, not sure what was going to happen.

''Shes quite the strong willed kind aye'', Stiles pointed out, smiling at the window the girl at just jumped out of.

''You have no chance in hell'', Scott stated, patting his friend on the shoulder before walking over to Derek.

Stiles mumbled an 'okay' to himself before joining his friends to watch Jackson sleeping peacefully, but they are knew that was the least thing the boy was doing as in his head he was going through the worst of it.

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson awoke aching, he rolled over so that he was laying on his back, squinting he managed to open his eyes. Jackson realized he was still in the forest, he placed a hand over his stomach noticing the hole that was there and the missing bump. That was then he remembered the horrible pain and the strong creature with red eyes. It had took a baby, his baby.

He managed to sit upright and pressed down on the wound in his stomach, he was bleeding pretty heavily. He slowly took of his jacket and ripped it in half, placing the contents over his wound to stop the bleeding. He undid his shoe laces, taking them off his shoe, he tied them together to make a long rope. He placed the rope around his stomach and tied it into a knot to keep his ripped jacket pressed tightly onto the wound.

Feeling pleased with the effort, he grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled himself up onto his feet, growling from the pain in his stomach. Jackson looked around the forest, noticing that it was now light, he must have been unconscious for quite a while.

Jackson started to walk through the forest, desperate to find an exit that lead him out onto a road or something. He needed to get back to Derek, to tell the man about the creature that had stolen their baby. He needed his baby back.

Walking through the forest made him feel dizzy, he stopped by a large rock to sit down on it, he needed a little rest before he continued his journey.

_''Jackson''_

_''Jackson can you hear me?''_

Jackson glanced around the forest at the sound of his name, he knew that voice.

_''Jackson I need you to listen to me''_

Yes that was the voice of Derek.

''Derek?'', Jackson called out getting hopeful. ''Derek where are you?''.

_''Jackson we don't have very long I need you to listen to me''_

Jackson nodded at the urgent sound in Derek's voice.

_''The creature that took our baby Jackson is called Lucuim, it is a powerful creature that is using are baby to walk on the earth and start a war. You are the only one who can stop him Jackson and save our baby''_

Jackson stood not caring about the dizziness in his head.

''What do I have to do Derek, tell me what to do'', Jackson shouted. He would do anything to save his baby and get back to Derek.

_''There is a sword Jackson, in Finchel Cemetery, it belonged to Phil The Great, you need to get that sword Jackson''_

''Yes of cause'', Jackson answered not realizing he had no idea where this cemetery was or why he needed it.

_''Jackson once you have the sword you need to kill him''_

Jackson nodded, ''Believe me I will''.

_''Listen Jackson, I'm not talking about killing Lucium, I'm talking about killing the baby''_

Jackson froze, what the hell was Derek talking about, he couldn't kill his baby, what would that do.

'' No, there is no way I'm going to kill my child!'', Jackson stated.

_''Hes not our baby anymore Jackson, hes Lucium, the creature transferred his soul into the baby so that when you gave birth he would be free on earth. The only way you can save our baby is to stab the sword into his heart. It will kill Lucium not our baby, once Lucium is dead, the original soul of our baby will be returned and he will be returned to us''_

Jackson shook his head, feeling tears sting his eyes. ''How can you be sure Derek, what if your wrong?'', Jackson asked feeling the first set of tears slide down his face.

_''You have to trust me Jackson. I love you''_

Jackson sobbed uncontrollable at the last words, he wanted nothing more than to be in Derek's arms and feel the comfort of his lover.

The dizziness in Jackson's head faded and he glanced around the forest. Derek was gone and he was alone to complete his mission.

''I love you too'', Jackson sobbed to himself.

_Derek's POV_

''I've lost him'', Derek told the group.

Jenny had given Derek a liquid to drink, she called it 'connecting potion', if you and another person drink the liquid and hold hands, you are automatically connected and are able to talk to one another even if the other person is unconscious or even dead. The effect only lasts a couple minutes though.

''Did you tell him everything he needs to know?'', Scott asked.

Derek nodded, standing up to walk over to Jenny.

''How did you know about Phil The Great? Why is his sword so important?'', he asked.

''Phil was Marius' little brother, after Marius died, Phil went on a rampage and hunted down every supernatural creature he could find. He was amongst those who blamed Demetruis for his brother's death. It is said to believe that his sword can kill any creature whatever their ability'', Jenny explained.

''But what about this cemetery? How do you know that it will be in Jackson's world?'', Derek asked.

''The Finchel cemetery is where all the powerful souls are buried, Phil's sword was buried with him as it was his most prized possesion, it was used against deadly creatures so it will be in the reality where the most deadly creatures of all exist, where Lucium exists'', Jenny told them.

Derek went up closer to Jenny.

''How can you be sure that my baby will survive this?'', He demanded.

Jenny stared into his eyes, ''I'm not'', She simply stated and walked away.

Derek closed his eyes feeling the tears slide down, he walked back over to Jackson and kissed his forehead softly.

''Just come back to me please'', he pleaded.

Thanks for reading, I will be updating this and my other Jerek story 'Continuous Mistakes' regularly again! x


	19. The Sword Of Phil Ston

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson had been walking through the forest for what seemed like days even though a maximum of 2 hours had gone by.

How was he suppose to find this cemetery, he had no idea where it was or how to get there, he didn't even know where he was located plus he had been wounded from Lucium.

'Lucium', he thought, that creature had took everything from him, his sanity, his real world with Derek and of cause his baby.

He hated the creature more then he hated anything on this earth, even more than he hated himself which he never thought was possible. He had actually learned to love himself a little more after spending so much time with Derek. The man had taught him so much, he taught Jackson how to love again and how to admire the person that you are after all its only yourself who can make you who you are. He smiled proudly as he thought of Derek, he missed the man so much.

Jackson stopped to take a breathe, he was starting to feel panicked, why had Derek given Jackson this mission that seemed impossible, how could he win against a devilish creature like Lucium?

He leaned against a tree trunk for support, Jackson casually glanced around at his surrounding until his eyes feel upon something on the ground. He thought he was going mad at the sight.

On the ground lay a perfectly straight arrow made out of sticks, but that wasn't what caught his attention. In front of his eyes, the nature around him moved to combine a message made out of more sticks. Jackson watched the pieces of twig come together and stepped forward towards them.

There on the ground was a message directly for him, it read:

_'Jackson, follow the arrows to find your destination. They will lead you to help accomplish your mission and therefore destiny lays in your hands. Do not give up for a second as all will be lost and nothing gained. I am here for you, every step of the way, Jackson you are not alone. - Marius Ston'_

''Marius Ston'', Jackson repeated out loud.

Where had he heard that name before?

His mind flashed back to the night at Stiles' house where he had confided in the boy about his pregnancy. Marius Ston was the name in that book, he was the first and only male werewolf to conceive a child.

''Of cause'', Jackson mumbled to himself, relieved at the knowledge before him.

Jackson stared at the message again, reading for a second time before deciding to face the direction where the arrow had pointed.

He began to walk in that direction, and was surprised when more twigs kept coming out of nowhere to make arrows in front of his path.

Jackson continued to follow these directions until he came to halt. The arrows had lead him right to a dead end. In front of Jackson was a stone wall, with no way of climbing up or crawling under it. The wall seemed to go right up to the sky.

''Well this is great'', Jackson huffed.

What was this Marius guy playing at?

Jackson suddenly heard a crack and looked more carefully at the wall in front of him. He quickly had to jump out of the way when pieces of the wall came crashing down into bits.

Jackson stood a far distance away from the wall and watched in amazement as a hole in the wall was made for him.

He stepped forward, cautious just in case more stone fell. He glanced through the hole in the wall and was amazed to see a new path awaiting him.

As soon as he stepped through the path, more twigs gathered together to make new arrows and carry on his direction. Jackson heard a loud thud.

He turned around to see the hole that he had just came through, build itself back up so that he was facing the other side of the stone wall.

Jackson raised his eyebrows in amazement, he didn't think such things were possible, but then he felt stupid thinking that as he's a werewolf and was pregnant with a child. Not to mention he is about to face one of the most deadliest creatures ever.

Not wanting to waste more time, Jackson continued to follow the arrows, he wasn't in a forest anymore but a sort of small maze. On both sides of him were perfectly grown flowers that beautifully fitted into their surroundings.

Jackson was actually glad to be out of the forest, as even though this maze wasn't brightly lit, it was still brighter then the darkness of the forest, this seemed to comfort Jackson.

Another comfort was the fact that he wasn't alone, like in the message Marius had sent. Even though he had no idea who this man was, he felt an obligation to trust him.

Jackson continued his direction through the maze until he came to a gate, like the maze it had beautiful flowers on both sides of the gate.

To Jackson's surprise, the gate opened in front of him, and more arrows ascended onto the ground in their usual manner of directions.

Jackson walked through the gate, following the arrows. He was now in a different place altogether, he recognized the usual long head stones and graves which helped him to believe that he had made it to Finchel Cemetery.

The arrows lead Jackson to one particular grave, it was the most beautifully decorated grave Jackson had ever seen. There were symbols engraved into the stone and the grave itself was brightly decorated with flowers, Lilies to be exact.

Jackson leaned closer to read the astonishing white carvings of the grave, it read:

_'Phil Ston - Phil The Great'_

_'Born October 19th 1734'_

_'Died May 3rd 1783'_

_'My first wish is to see this plague of mankind, banished from the earth'_

Jackson repeated the last sentence, was the man taking about creatures like him or Lucium or perhaps both.

Jackson suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for standing on the grave of a man who hates creatures like him, it seemed disrespectful to Phil Ston.

''Phil Ston'', Jackson repeated, ''Phil Ston, Marius Ston'', he continued.

Phil was Marius' brother, but Marius was a werewolf too, didn't that mean Phil hated his brother?

Jackson was taken from his thoughts as a sharp sound was heard from Phil' grave. Jackson watched in astonishment as an arrow was carved into the beautiful designed grave.

Jackson felt bad that the grave was being ruined but stopped when he looked closer at the printings. The arrow actually added to the graves beauty.

Suddenly realizing what the arrow was there for, Jackson turned to face the direction it was pointing in. He stood dead in his tracks as his eyes glimmered over something so magnificent.

There held in a glass cabinet, was the most gorgeous piece of weaponry, Jackson had ever seen. It was a sword, but not just any sword.

The hilt of the weapon was made from a bronze material and like Phil's grave, had the most beautiful symbols carved into the material, but the blade was the most astonishing piece of the weapon. The blade was made out of steel and was incredibly long, but the sharp point of the blade was the greatest beauty.

Jackson actually smiled when the glass cabinet opened to reveal the sword. He walked closer and held out his hand to pick the sword up.

It was even better to hold the sword, the hilt fitted perfectly in Jackson's grasp. He clenched the weapon tightly as the earth around him started to move.

The wind blew forcefully but not fiercely in Jackson's face, leaves and flowers floated through the air around him.

Jackson just smiled as he felt the earth's energy, the sword was giving him power. The wound in his stomach closed up and healed, any little cuts that Jackson had suppressed also were now just memories as his body was whole again, but this time with much more power and energy than he had ever had.

The earth seemed to still again as Jackson was back to his thoughts, he was ready to fight for everything and everything one but he was mostly ready to fight for his family.

Jackson followed the newly made arrows out of the cemetery until he was standing on a tall hill.

Glancing down, he saw what looked like a big castle, it was black and the nature around it also seemed to blacken. This was definitely were Lucium was and the thought made Jackson feel suddenly frightened at the task he knew he had to perform.

A swish of wind blew softly in Jackson's face, and he knew this was Marius giving him comfort and reminding Jackson that he was not alone.

Jackson raised the sword in his hand and began to make his track down to the castle, his battle started now.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter :D Tell me what you think x_


	20. The Fight Of Our Lives

_Hey! Just wanted to tell you that this story will be finished very soon, This is the last chapter! Enjoy :D_

_Jackson's POV_

Jackson stared at the black metal gate in front of him, he had made it down _towards _the castle in no time. Behind this one gate lay his destiny, whether he would be the hero Derek believed him to be or whether he would simply fail his task and die a coward was to be determined behind this gate.

Warily Jackson pushed the gate open, he didn't know what to expect, he had no idea if Lucium knew he was here or what actually lay behind the walls of the castle. All he knew was that his only chance to get back to Derek was to complete the mission behind those walls.

He raised his sword that was hanging by his side and walked through the gate. There was a small pathway to the door of the castle and around that pathway lay dead flowers, it was like their beauty and happiness had been ripped from them. The place altogether had a moody atmosphere, the darkness scared Jackson.

Pulling every ounce of courage he had within him, Jackson made his way across the path and towards the castle. Out of nowhere these small creatures came towards him, they looked like gremlins, Jackson hadn't even seen them coming but as quick as a flash, he raised his sword and swung it at every creature that dared to cross him.

Ripping off the heads of the gremlins and striking them where ever the sword would go, Jackson again found himself alone, the dead flowers now looked even more deadly as the gremlin like creatures lay onto of them all dead from Jackson's strikes.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson continued his journey towards the castle. this time he was more alert of the dangers and checked his surroundings continuously.

Finally the door to the castle lay inches away from him, Jackson felt a little pride consume him as he had gotten this far.

A rush of wind blew past his face as Marius offered encouragement to the boy who was about to risk everything for everyone.

Jackson paused as he reached the door, he allowed his hand to connect with the bronze door and pushed just a little. Jackson stood back in surprise as the door flew open, glancing inside Jackson could not see anyone or anything.

Thinking it was safe, Jackson stepped inside of the castle now more alert then ever. The gremlins were an easy task for Jackson but he knew something more deadly and dangerous lay before him.

Inside the castle was just as dark and depressing as the outside, near the walls lay more dead flowers laying together in old vases that were covered in cobwebs. Ignoring his surroundings Jackson continued walking through the castle.

As he came to a door at the end of the castle, he warily opened it. Jackson was suddenly forced backwards onto the floor, dropping his sword as he fell. He tried to cover his face from what was attacking him. Suddenly it all stopped, scared Jackson lay on the floor, not wanting to see anything.

Gathering all his strength he removed his hands from his face and looked around him. A small bat had flew out of the door he had just opened which now made Jackson feel slightly silly as it was only a swarm of bats that had knocked him over and attacked him.

Jackson picked his sword back up and walked through the door which closed after he had gotten inside. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Unlike the rest of the castle that was purely black and deeply disturbing, this room was magnificently large and extremely bright but that was no what scared Jackson.

In the middle of the large room stood a figure in a black cloak, he was standing over a beautiful white crib. Surrounding the dark figure was hundreds of gremlins that he had faced before. They all seemed to be worshiping the figure or they could be worshipping what lay in the crib, Jackson wasn't sure.

He felt a lump rise in his throat as he realized that the thing that lay in the crib was his baby. Jackson was brought back to reality however as the dark figure in the cloak turned towards him. It didn't come near Jackson, it just raised his head and allowed Jackson to see its disturbing deep red eyes.

Wondering what their master was looking at, all the gremlins in the room also faced Jackson, sneering at him with dangerous expressions.

Jackson felt more scared then he had ever felt, he had no idea what he was suppose to do and how he could fight off all of the creatures by himself.

_''You have to kill the baby Jackson'', _Derek's voice replayed over inside Jackson's head, he knew what his mission was.

Jackson looked at the crib in front of him, how was he suppose to get passed all of the creatures to kill the baby. How was he suppose to actually kill the baby, he couldn't plunge the sword into the child's heart, his child's heart.

_''Hes not our baby anymore Jackson, hes Lucium'', _Derek's voice found Jackson again.

Jackson was surprised that none of the creatures had moved to attack him yet, he looked back up to the figure in the cloak and was shocked to find the thing smiling at him. It wasn't a friendly smile though, it was the most vicious and deadliest expression Jackson had ever seen. The thing was gloating at him like it knew Jackson would fail, it knew Jackson would fail Derek and their baby.

Jackson was now more angry then he was scared, he had never felt this angry before and that was something seeing as hes Jackson Whittemore, the boy who is always angry at someone or something.

Suddenly with a new sense of courage and confidence, Jackson plunged forward, he started ripping through the creatures in front of him to get to the crib. All the gremlins in the room came forward to attack Jackson, they were protecting the cloaked figure and the crib.

Jackson steered his sword left and right, ripping apart anything that got in his way, he didn't even notice the scratches and wounds he was getting along his way as the creatures fought back with their long nails and sharp teeth.

No pain from the wounds would compare to the pain Jackson would feel if he didn't succeed, if he didn't get his family back.

Screaming frantically as he plunged his sword into anything that came near him, Jackson looked up to see that he was close to the crib and the cloaked figure. Suddenly with another vicious smile, the cloaked figure bent down and Jackson tensed up as it held a baby in its arms. It then walked out away from the fight Jackson was having and walked out of a door with the baby.

''NO!'', Jackson screamed as he continued to fight off the gremlins, he had to hurry in order to kill the baby before they got away.

Suddenly the door that Jackson had come through opened again with a loud thump, instantly a harsh swish of wind came through the door, sweeping the remaining gremlins away, Jackson fell to the floor, trying to steady himself with Marius' strong force.

He was grateful for the help and managed to gain control of his body again, he stood on the ground, holding onto flower vases that were stuck to the walls of the castle. With all the strength that he had Jackson managed to open the door that the cloaked figure left through.

He fell against the door as it closed behind him, blocking out the wind and the gremlins. Jackson realized he was outside again but he was standing on a staircase.

Jackson held onto the bars and he hauled himself up the stairs until there were no more. He stepped off the remaining step to discover he was now on a large rooftop.

Opposite to him was the cloaked figure who was still holding the baby, he smiled again at Jackson but this smile was not a satisfied one as the lasts smiles had been, this one shone though an act of annoyance.

Jackson stepped forwards but stopped as the cloaked figure gently laid the baby down on the ground and stood back up to face Jackson. Out of nowhere the creature lunged at Jackson who had his sword ready to fight.

Jackson's sword however was flung out of Jackson's hand as the figure approached him, Jackson was also flung onto his back. He groaned in pain at the force of his back hitting the hard ground.

Jackson suddenly felt a hard force on top of him as the cloaked figure bent over him, Jackson winced at the snarl of the creature, as its teeth were inches away from Jackson's face. Jackson tried to kick the creature away but it was too strong, instead he felt himself roll over onto his side. He looked around the ground for his sword but it was all the way over the other end.

Jackson screamed in pain as sharp claws dug into his side and easily scratched his skin apart, withering in pain Jackson braced himself for the next blow as the cloaked figure raised its clawed hand again and brought it down to Jackson's face. Jackson groaned as the claws connected with his left cheek and ripped away his flesh.

_'This is it', _he thought_, 'I've failed everyone'._

Jackson braced himself as the creature who was now smiling his vicious smile raised his hand again that was sure to finish Jackson off. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

It never came instead a loud thump came from behind him as a hole was made through the wall, a much fiercer force of wind came through the hole and knocked the creature off of Jackson.

Jackson looked up to discover a man standing behind him, he was smiling warmheartedly at Jackson.

Jackson watched as the man rushed over to the cloaked creature, he raised his arm and quickly brought it forward again down towards the creature on the ground. Jackson had to hold onto the bars behind him as the wind screamed through the air and swept the creature off of the castle roof.

After what felt like an eternity, the wind stopped and Jackson was able to open his eyes further, the man was now in front of him, he held a hand out to Jackson.

Warily Jackson took the hand and allowed the man to pull Jackson to his feet. Jackson did not take his eyes off of the man.

''Who are you?'', Jackson asked hesitantly, still not taking his eyes off of the man.

The man smiled at him before saying ''It's me Jackson, It's Marius Ston''.

Jackson shook his head, ''But how'', he was about to ask before Marius held a hand up to stop him.

''Jackson we don't have time, you still need to complete your task in order to stop Lucium'', Marius explained urgently, turning his gaze away from Jackson.

Jackson followed Marius' gaze to see he was staring at the baby which was still on the ground in the corner, it was a surprise it hadn't been blown off the roof with Marius' force.

Marius picked up Jackson's sword and handed it to him, ''You have to do it Jackson, be brave'', he told him sternly.

Jackson looked at the sword in his hand before nodding and walking over to the baby on the ground.

Jackson bent down to pull the blanket away that was covering the baby, he had to pause at what he saw.

There laying in the blanket was the most beautiful baby Jackson had ever seen, it had bright blue eyes that was familiar to Jackson. Of cause, those eyes were Derek's, this was their baby.

Tears pricked at Jackson's eyes as he looked at his baby, carefully he picked the baby up into his arms and brought it close to his chest, the baby was a boy.

''Jackson you have to do it now'', Marius told him urgently.

Jackson shook his head, ''Hes just a baby Marius, hes my baby'', Jackson wept.

''No Jackson, hes not, Don't make the same mistake that I did, over wise you will never live to see your child or your partner again. Please Jackson'', Marius begged.

''Marius I can't kill him, hes my baby'', Jackson pleaded.

''Hes not your baby Jackson, hes Lucium, that devil is playing games with you. You have to kill him now before it's too late'', Marius urged. ''You remember what Derek told you right? You may not trust me but you can trust him, listen to Derek's words''.

Jackson closed his eyes as he remembered Derek's instructions, _''You have to kill the baby Jackson''._

Tears rolled down Jackson's cheeks as he nodded, he kissed the baby's forehead and gently laid him on the ground. The baby's eyes suddenly turned a deep red and Jackson felt disgusted, it was the most horrific sight.

''You have to do it now Jackson'', Marius pleaded.

Jackson took a deep breath, he looked at the baby on the ground, turning away from the sight. He couldn't bear the sight of the child, knowing that it was Lucium.

Jackson wiped away his tears before he raised his sword and brought it back down to the ground.

Groaning, Jackson felt himself being plunged from the darkness back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find he was in his and Derek's bedroom, laying down in their bed.

Jackson could hear voices but he couldn't see anyone, he lifted his head up to see Derek standing in a corner talking to Scott and Stiles and a woman Jackson didn't recognize. Derek's back was turned to him but he could see that he was cradling something in his arms.

Jackson placed a hand over his stomach, it was covered in bandages but Jackson could tell it was flat.

Jackson slowly raised his body upwards so that he could sit up, his movement obviously made a sound as all the faces in the room turned towards him.

Derek's face lit up as he quickly passed the blankets in his arms to a surprised Stiles, Derek rushed over to Jackson and threw his arms around the boy.

''Jackson your awake, your okay'', Derek screamed joyfully into him.

Jackson let himself fall into Derek's touch as he threw his arms around the man, he had missed this more than anything. Happy tears pricked Jackson's eyes as he held onto Derek.

Jackson moaned missing the touch as Derek stood up but he placed a hand on Jackson's cheek.

Jackson couldn't think of what to say so he asked, ''What happened?''.

Derek laughed, his eyes glistening, ''A hell of alot has happened babe, but we don't need to go into that now'', Derek told him softly. Jackson nodded and followed Derek's gaze when he turned to look at the thing Stiles was cradling in his arms.

Derek turned back to Jackson, noticing that the boy was staring at the same thing.

''There is someone I think you should meet'', Derek said excitedly.

Jackson looked up at Derek, ''Is that-'', he couldn't finish his sentence.

Derek nodded, smiling brightly at Jackson.

Jackson watched as Derek walked over to Stiles and gently brought the baby into his arms and walked back over to Jackson.

''This is our son'', Derek said softly.

Jackson gulped back tears that he was sure was going to fall any moment now. He never took his eyes off of the baby that Derek gently placed into his arms.

Jackson looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, the baby started to stir and he opened his eyes to look at Jackson. The tears came running down Jackson's face as he stared into his baby's blue eyes.

Derek placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder and soothingly smoothed his skin.

''Hes beautiful isn't he'', Derek commented.

Jackson nodded, ''Just like you'', Jackson stated, smiling up at Derek.

''No hes the spitting image of you'', Derek told him.

''Yes but he has your eyes'', Jackson encouraged.

Derek just laughed.

It had been a long night until Jackson and Derek was finally alone with their newborn baby.

Jackson had happily chatted to Scott and Stiles who he was grateful to have as such good friends who had helped Derek through this. He didn't even mind Stiles' silly ways as he had actually missed the boy's stupid remarks.

Derek had introduced him to Jenny, who at the right time had delivered the baby. He was so thankful to her but she just shrugged it off saying that she was more that happy to help and was glad everyone was okay.

Jackson had also described to everyone the fight and what had happened in the other world, he had to comfort Derek who was still angry at the fact that Jackson had to do all of it alone which Jackson simply replied '' I was not alone'', explaining all about Marius' help.

Jackson and Derek had also decided on what they were calling their baby.

_'Laurence Marius Hale'_

They agreed to name him Laurence after Derek's sister Laura and Jackson had insisted that the baby took Derek's surname.

''Hey'', Derek said softly as he came into the bedroom holding two cups of tea, he placed one cup down next to Jackson, who was sitting up in bed, gently rocking Laurence to sleep.

Jackson smiled up at Derek who placed a kiss to the younger boy's lips. Derek quietly got into the bed next to Jackson, careful not to wake the baby.

''So did you miss me?'', Jackson teased.

Derek smiled before turning to Jackson, ''I was so scared Jacks, I don't know what I would do without you'', Derek said sadly.

''Hey its okay'', Jackson said bringing a hand up to smooth Derek's cheek which Derek held close to him, he kissed Jackson's hand. ''Everything turned out good so you don't have to worry because I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me Derek Hale'', Jackson said smirking

Derek turned to face Jackson, ''Good because I'd rather nothing more than to be 'stuck' with you- and Laurence'', Derek stated, gently stroking the baby's soft dark hair.

Jackson rose up to kiss Derek on the lips, Derek responded quickly to the kiss, strongerning the bond. Jackson yawned inbetween the kiss which make Derek laugh.

''You should get some sleep, I'll take the baby'', Derek commented.

Jackson smiled, ''You need rest too Derek, you look a mess''.

''Thanks babe'', Derek laughed.

''A hot mess of cause though, but you do need to sleep'', Jackson stated.

''Fine but where are we going to put the baby, we haven't even brought a crib yet'', Derek explained looking around him.

''It's fine we will buy all the stuff in the morning but for now Laurence here can lie between his Daddies, he'll be fine aslong as you don't roll on him'', Jackson said sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled. Jackson laid the baby gently between them before kissing him on his forehead and kissing Derek on the lips again.

''Goodnight Derek''

''Goodnight Jackson''

_Aww, I love fluff! Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you so much for reading it! Tell me what you think! x_


End file.
